Por accidente
by Umichan18
Summary: Kuon Hizuri se sentía perturbado. Pero todo ocurrió accidentalmente, y en un beso que no debía ser. Tuvo que haberlo evitado. No podía ser posible que se sintiera atraído por ella. [AU}
1. Chapter 1

_Agradezco muchísimo a Aria-sm por invitarme a ser parte de lo que se convirtió en un festín de fic´s de: Por accidente. ¿Lo han leído? Si no lo han hecho, no lo esperen, ¡les encantará! Vayan a buscar las historias de Aria-sm , kikitapatia, mutemuia, oxybry y Megumitasama._

 **Disclaimer:** Skip Beat no me pertenece, ya saben a quien sí.

 **POR ACCIDENTE**

.

.

Allí estaba ella, justo alado de él, en un viaje en tren que duraría unas largas horas.

No es que se conocieran, solo fue una de esas extrañas coincidencias que ya desde antes le había ocurrido. Kuon Hizuri se encontraba sorprendido una vez más, porque esta era como la sexta o séptima vez que se encontraban.

No podía ser el destino, así como su amigo Yukihito le había dicho. Eso era algo que él dudaría en pensar, porque era totalmente imposible, no con ella.

De alguna forma llegó a conocerla, por las veces en las que ocasionalmente se habían encontrado. Lo que era más extraño, es que se encontraban en horarios diferentes: algún día en la tarde, otra en la mañana, y una en la noche, siempre en lugares totalmente diferentes, pero siempre en las cercanías del mismo distrito. Pero ese momento, esa ocasión, era muy distinto a las otras. Se rompían las reglas de tales coincidencias, porque por vez primera ellos estaban muy cerca, en un mismo tren y en un mismo destino.

¿Era él que siempre percataba de su presencia? ¿Ella también lo notaba?

Kuon, era un personaje muy atractivo no solo por llevar sangre extranjera. Él era un chico de gran estatura y estructura muscular, rubio, de ojos verdes, que sacaba más que un suspiro a más de miles de mujeres.

Entonces, ¿por qué ella parecía no notarlo?

Él la veía en silencio. Ella estaba fascinada, mirando hacia la ventana hermosos paisajes, de casas encajadas en laderas y árboles cubiertos de nieve, de extensas praderas que parecían interminables, todo blanco, resplandecía. Una vista que debía de admitir lo disfrutaría si tan solo no se encontrase con la cabeza en otro lado.

La miraba, de reojo, algunas veces disimulaba y en otras inconscientemente no.

Ella estaba diferente. Era la primera vez que la veía con el cabello suelto. Ojos ambarinos que brillaban bajo esas pestañas, piel lisa, tersa, tal vez suavecita, con mejillas rojizas como el exterior de una manzana que había comido ese día, y cabello negro…como el azabache, caído sobre sus hombros hasta llegar cerca de su cintura.

La ve recalentarse las manos con el aliento, y es entonces que se da cuenta que ella no llevaba la debida ropa para ese clima.

Como caballero, se quita la chaqueta, se detiene por un momento y luego prosigue. Por primera vez hablaría con ella, o al menos la hablaría.

— Señorita — Comienza diciéndole, y cuando la ve girar, queda atrapado por esos hermosos ojos dorados.

— Sí…, señor —Sus mejillas se colorean aún más de lo que estaban, y él extrañamente siente satisfacción por ello.

— Toma, te la presto — Dice pasándole su gruesa y cálida chaqueta. Ella lo mira interrogante, y él no puede ocultar una sonrisa al ver esa carita de confusión — Tienes frío, ¿no?

— Ah, ¡no, no, no! — contestó ella sacudiendo sus manos en negativa — No se tome la molestia, por favor, señor.

Él inspira profundo y frunce ligeramente el ceño, al verse llamado´ _señor´_

— No soy un señor, solo llámame Kuon — Esas líneas salen con algo de irritación de su boca y se pregunta porque se molesta tanto por ser llamado así por ella.

— Pero eso sería… —repuso incomoda a su petición — Yo no podría llamarlo así… ¿cuántos años tiene usted,…señor?

Un tic nervioso urge por salir en una ceja, pero él solo sonríe caballerosamente — Tengo diecisiete años, ¿y usted señorita? — Y eso era lo que hacía que cualquier tipo de atracción se le hiciera imposible concertar, eso no podía ser posible.

— ¿Yo?… — Los dedos de la jovencita se retuercen sobre su regazo, mira abajo y luego lo vuelve a mirar — Tengo trece,…señor…,¿por qué?

Kuon frunce un poco el entrecejo, mirándola extrañado por su repentino nerviosismo — ¿No me lo habías preguntado primero?

— Ah…Sí…Lo…lo siento —Dice ella levantándose y dando unas pequeñas reverencias ya que el lugar es reducido. Se sienta de nuevo y queda en silencio.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo? — Preguntó él, viéndola después sacudirse en su asiento. — ¿Hice…algo malo? — Por dentro, se sentía molesto por como la joven actuaba frente a él.

— Es solo que…usted… —Ella titubea, pero luego continua — ¿me está siguiendo?

— ¿Uh? — Con una sonrisa brillante él la mira y a la joven se le escapa un grito ahogado al notarlo.

— LOSIENTOMUCHO — Exclamó levantándose, y agachando su cabeza en un movimiento brusco. Su cabeza pasa un poco más abajo del reposabrazos y queda cerca de las piernas de él. Suelta un chillido y rápidamente se incorpora muy avergonzada — LO SIENTO MUCHO, SEÑOR — Grita una vez más y baja su cabeza, pero se arrepiente de esto y se incorpora de nuevo, con la cara totalmente roja.

Kuon hace de todo para no reír, pero luego se percata de algunas miradas curiosas, carraspea y finge no darse cuenta — Siéntate, por favor… No te pongas nerviosa…

La joven asiente con su cabeza repetidamente y luego se sienta manteniendo la posible distancia desde su asiento. Kuon arquea una ceja, pero después solo sonríe.

— ¿Piensas que te estoy siguiendo? ¿No es eso muy prejuicioso de tu parte?

— Sí, sí…Lo siento mucho — Dice ella bajando nuevamente su cabeza desde su asiento repetidas veces.

— Está bien, por ahora solo acepta la chaqueta, acepta mis buenas intenciones.

— Sí, sí, sí. Lo siento mucho…señor — Sus manos agarraron de la chaqueta y cuando ya los tenía, recién se da cuenta de lo que aceptó — Ah…no, esto… —Se detuvo al ver su sonrisa, tragó saliva y solo se rindió — Muchas gracias por su consideración — Se levantó e hizo una pequeña reverencia. Extendió nerviosa la chaqueta, y sus ojos se ampliaron al ver lo gigante que era. Lenta y obligatoriamente se lo pone al sentir la mirada de él sobre ella, y cuando logra ponérselo todo, lo mira vacilante.

— Pfff — Kuon tapó su boca, pero una carcajada resuena sin ya poder aguantar.

— ¡Se-se-señor! —La joven se sonrojó fuertemente y bajó avergonzada a su asiento al percatarse de los murmullos.

— Te queda muy adorable — Dice Kuon entre risas que trataba de apaciguar. Ella se sonrojó aun más y bajó su cabeza sin poder más mirarle.

Kuon detuvo de a poco su risa y luego la miró con una sonrisa genuina — Te ayudaré con eso — Su mano agarra sin vacilar de la muñeca de ella y comienza a remangar la manga de su chaqueta.

— Gra-gracias — Dice ella sorprendida pero avergonzada de su repentino movimiento — Usted…habla muy bien japonés.

— ¿Sí? — él sube su mirada al de ella y sonríe — Me hace feliz escuchar eso... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Mo-Mogami Kyoko… ¿y usted?

— Kyoko-chan… Yo soy Kuon — Responde él, terminando de remangarle las mangas.

— Ah…Pe-pero su nombre completo…

— Kuon Hizuri

— Hizuri-san…

— Entonces… ¿piensas que te estaba siguiendo, Kyoko-chan? ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Kyoko se remueve inquieta, abre y cierra su boca sin poder emitir durante unos instantes las palabras que quería decir — Lo…lo siento por eso… Es que lo he visto muchas veces, Hizuri-san… y…Sho-chan...mi…mi amigo… — Sus mejillas se tornan rojizas, y él sabe a quién amigo se refiere porque lo había visto con ella antes.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con tu amigo? — Preguntó.

— Él dijo…que tal vez usted…podría ser…un acosador…o un… ¡Ah! — Sus manos se agitaron en frente con inquietud — ¡Lo siento!... ¡No es eso!...Sho-chan solo estaba preocupado y no lo dijo con malas intenciones… La verdad es que estaba nerviosa cuando lo vi — Dijo riendo débilmente, mientras se frotaba la nuca — Él me dijo que me mantuviera alejada de usted si lo volvía a ver, o que lo ignorará y además que… — Se calló al verlo con una sonrisa brillante y rápidamente se disculpó.

— ¿Y aún crees que soy un pervertido? — Kuon esboza una gran sonrisa falsa, molesto por lo que había pensado la joven.

— ¡No…, no! ¡Lo…lo siento mu-mucho, Hizuri-san! Es solo que…

— Kyoko-chan, con que ahora entiendas que no soy un pervertido está bien.

— De verdad…La-lamento mucho…eso… —Kyoko mira abajo avergonzada, pero luego alzó su rostro y lo miró con ojos brillantes, esbozando una gran sonrisa — ¡Lo he visto en muchas ocasiones! ¡Una vez lo vi saltar del segundo piso! ¡Mi corazón se detuvo del terror, pero usted hizo unas piruetas! ¡Parecía que volaba! ¡Era casi como…¡Era casi como… ¡Un hada!

Kuon le sonríe con ternura y ella se sonroja al ver esa amplia sonrisa que no había visto antes.

— No sabía que también habías estado en esa ocasión —dice él— ¿Quieres que te cuente por qué salte desde ahí?

Kyoko lo mira con centelleantes ojos y asiente un par de veces con la cabeza.

Kuon sonríe, y sonríe de verdad, como hace mucho no lo había hecho.

Ellos hablan, platican, como si se hubiesen conocido desde ya antes, hablan, hasta que el sueño alcanza a uno de ellos y luego seguidamente al otro.

Unos largos minutos pasan, y Kuon abre sus ojos dificultosamente después del sueño. Se siente raro, desde antes de entrar al tren se sentía de esa manera, solo que esta vez había empeorado, sintiendo escalofríos y ligeros entumecimientos en las piernas.

Mueve su cabeza a un costado y sus ojos se agrandan por un instante al ver la cabeza de la jovencita recostada sobre su brazo.

Sonríe. Trata de acercarse más y bajar a su altura para acomodarla, pero imprevistamente ella despierta, y una vez se da cuenta de lo que ocurría, se ruboriza, se aleja y se disculpa repetidas veces.

— No tienes por qué disculparte, Kyoko-chan —Dice Kuon y repentinamente ella se queda mirándolo seria.

— Hizuri-san… ¿se siente bien?

— ¿Uh? ¿Por qué?

— Carraspea… Tal vez tenga un resfriado.

— Kyoko-chan — Rió —, solo es porque estuvimos hablando mucho hace rato. No es lo que piensas.

— ¿Seguro?

— Sí — Asintió sonriendo.

Kyoko no dice nada, y entonces se levanta y comienza a quitarse la chaqueta.

— No, no te lo quites, Kyoko-chan. Yo estoy bien así — Dice Kuon tratando de pararla.

— Si usted se enferma me sentiré culpable, por favor, póngase su chaqueta.

— En serio, no lo necesito. Ya estoy bien abrigado con lo que tengo — Kuon agarra su mano para detenerla, y ella se detiene, pero luego lo mira seriamente, se acerca a él, y toca su frente con la palma de su mano.

— Está comenzando a tener fiebre — Declaró segura — Va a empeorar…Voy al sanitario, tengo un pequeño paño, eso servirá.

— Kyoko-chan, ya te dije que estoy bien — Dice riendo, pero ella no lo hace caso y se va.

En un intento de atajarla, le agarró del brazo y la estiró, pero con lo que no contó, fue con que ella perdiera el equilibrio.

Kyoko se atajó con una mano del reposacabezas, pero fue tarde y sin saber cómo, sus labios pararon demasiado cerca de los suyos.

Se quedaron inmóviles durante un segundo, y de repente él movió su cabeza a un lado, haciendo que sus labios se encontrasen imprevistos.

Kuon se alejó rápidamente de ella en cuanto se dio cuenta, y la agarró de los hombros para ayudarla a incorporarse.

Fue un accidente…

Solo fue un accidente.

...

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Cliche? Pero imagínense, en verdad mi mamá a esa edad conoció a un hombre mayor, tal vez de la edad de Kuon, en un bus de viaje, ellos congeniaron y éste le robó un beso. Y lo de las coincidencias también sucede, a una amiga últimamente le ha estado ocurriendo esto. Así que, de ahí me he inspirado. Espero que les haya gustado, seguiré con el siguiente capítulo en cuanto lo tenga, espero que pronto jejeje

Disculpen mis errores ortográficos. De seguro los tengo.


	2. Chapter 2

.

—Sabes, Kyoko, no te fíes de su porte de niño bonito. Cuando él te tenga… — Se detuvo, la miró seriamente, y sus manos se separaron a ambos costados — ¡Zaaasss! — dijo al mismo tiempo que sus manos se juntaban con impetuoso impacto — Te devorará —Gruñó— Y olvídate de tu pureza.

—¡Sho-chan! —decía la escandalizada joven con un fuerte sonrojo — ¡No deberías sólo juzgarlo sin tener…pruebas...

—No seas ingenua, Kyoko, ese tipo debe ser un acosador, un pervertido de menores. Mira que encontrarlo tantas veces no puede ser una coincidencia. Así que si algún día ese tipo de cara bonita y de piernas estúpida y exageradamente largas se te acerca, ignóralo o corre, porque a la primera que tenga su oportunidad y cuando menos lo pienses, se te lanzará, robará tus labios de doncella y hará otras cosas que diste en clases de esta mañana.

¡Escúchame bien, Kyoko! ¡Ese tipo es un lolicon!

...un lolicon!

...lolicon!

.

.

.

El roce suave de unos labios, hizo que sus ojos se ensancharan exageradamente. Sintió que las manos de él la agarraron de los hombros y la alejaron con rapidez de ese contacto.

Ella se quedó paralizada durante unos instantes. Su trémula mano se levantó hacia su boca hasta rozar con sus dedos sus labios robados. El calor se extendió progresivamente de su rostro hasta llegar a las puntas de sus orejas.

—Kyoko-chan… Lo siento, no fue mi intención. Sólo fue un accidente.

Su mirada llegó fijo a sus ojos, pero luego fue bajando a sus labios. Podía verlos moverse, como si estuvieran articulando palabras. Más fuese su voz o cualquier sonido exterior, su cerebro no alcanzaba a procesarlos. Su mente sólo rememoraba la advertencia procaz que su amigo de la infancia, Sho-chan, le había mencionado.

Su boca comenzó a temblar y soltando un chillido ahogado, fue corriendo por el estrecho pasillo del tren, aunque a solo tres pasos, tropezó y cayó al suelo.

Kuon, que le siguió con la mirada en todo momento, se incorporó de su asiento para ayudarla. Pero como si no hubiera pasado nada, la joven se levantó con rapidez, giró su cabeza para mirarlo, y como si temiera de algo, lo desvió de nuevo al frente, corriendo o huyendo hasta desaparecer de su vista.

Todos, o los que estaban despiertos giraron al unísono una vez ya no la vieron. Lo miraron a él, y Kuon, ante ojos curiosos, sentía como si hubiese cometido un delito, o peor aun, se sentía como un verdadero pervertido.

—No fue nada —dijo — Sólo fue un accidente — susurró, volteando y sentándose para ignorarlos.

Reposó su cabeza hacia atrás, posó su mano en sus ojos y una pequeña risa irónica salió de sus labios...

Tal vez ahora si fuese visto como un pervertido.

.

Como si hubiese corrido kilómetros, su corazón bombeaba a mil por minuto. Sentía un cosquilleo en los labios, y eso no le gustaba.

 _Eran suaves..._

Sus ojos chocaron con su reflejo en el espejo, y se horrorizó al verse con expresión de doncella enamorada.

 _¡Pue-puede ser un pervertido!_

Sacudió su cabeza con vehemencia y pegó sus mejillas con ambas manos. Una de las mangas se deshizo en uno de sus brazos, y volvió a remangarlo.

 _¿Un pervertido puede oler tan bien?_

Alcanzó el cuello de la chaqueta e inspiró su perfume con los ojos cerrados. Sus cejas se fruncieron al percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo.

 _¡Tal vez si sea un pervertido!... Creo que me está...¡contagiando!_

 _Pero solo son cuatro años ¿no?_

 _No puede ser un pervertido..._

 _Pero es imposible que él se fije en una niña como yo... Entonces..._

 _¡No!...Eso...eso...¡Solo fue un accidente!_

Convencida con su argumento, asintió con firmeza, se irguió y buscó por debajo de la chaqueta el pequeño paño que tenia en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Lo mojó y lo exprimió con cuidado. Mientras exhalaba un suspiro, se vio una vez más en el espejo, parpadeó unas cuantas veces y se rió. Se quitó la gran chaqueta y quedandose unos segundos más, se decidió en salir.

Fue de nuevo por el pasillo. Miradas curiosas fueron posadas en la jovencita, que iba con pasos cortos y hasta temblorosos si se la veía mejor.

Respiró profundamente, y cuando llegó a su asiento, le vio a él con los ojos cerrados.

Su rostro se tornó completamente rojo. Pasó frente a él para llegar a su asiento y al mismo tiempo pegó su frente con el paño humedecido.

—Auchh — Kuon abrió los ojos, sintiendo a la vez que su chaqueta llegó a su regazo. Ladeó la cabeza, mirándola sentada lo más alejada posible de él. Suspiró y decidió solo ignorarlo — Gracias Kyoko-chan, pero no creo que esto sea necesario. He estado en climas mucho mas fríos que este y nunca me he resfriado.

El silencio fue la respuesta, o al menos él así lo creyó, ya que ella musitó muy bajo.

—¿Kyoko-chan? — La vio dar un respingo cuando la nombró —...Lo de antes —expresó titubeando —, eso fue solo un accidente... Realmente lo siento. —se acercó un poco, tratando de obtener algo de atención, pero ella se encogió más en su asiento.

Unos segundos tardíos pasaron, antes de que ella dijese algo.

—E-e-e-e-esoo so-solo fue un acci-de-dente ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Kuon se agrandaron, sorprendido al oirla sugerir otra cosa. Pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue que no lo haya confirmado de inmediato. Eso... solo fue un accidente.

— U-u-u-usted no está di-diciendo nada — Le oyó decir en un chillido desesperado.

— Solo fue un accidente —Respondió casi exclamando. Y Kuon no se reconoció, vacilando ante una niña y hasta creyendo que lo ocurrido fue una acción hecha por cuenta propia... Y bueno, sí, lo fue. ¿Que razón tan obstinada tenia él por negarlo? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Ella? Imposible, a él le gustaban las mujeres maduras, de grandes curvas, atractivas y bellas... No es que ella no fuese bella, lo era, solo que...

 _—_ ¡Lolicon!

Su mirada disparó adonde la palabra había sido exclamada.

— ¡Sabía que te gustaba ese tipo de anime!

Sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban de la vergüenza. La vio, ella también había girado a mirar hacia quién exclamó esa palabra.

La joven estaba tan pegada a la ventana que dudaba que sus pensamientos referente a él fuesen buenas.

Pero por favor, no podía ser un lolicon, ella no cumplía con esos requisitos, ella no era del todo una niña...

 _Kuon tienes que calmarte_

El dolor de cabeza aumentó, parecía como si sus otros síntomas se hubiesen también intensificado.

— Hi-Hizuri-san, u-u-usted...

Bien, tal vez ahora seria sentencionado por ella como un pervertido...o peor.

—¿Uh?... ¿Qué...qué...

La miró extrañado decir eso, y entonces oyó a otras personas también murmurar confundidos, dándose cuenta después de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— El tren... ¿se está deteniendo?

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Disculpen a ésta humilde escritora. Pero verán, mi laptop murió! O está en coma TnT... Bueno, ocurre que escribí ahí el capítulo, ya tenía más de la mitad y se quedó ahí. Anduve preocupada, ya tenía más de una semana en no publicar y mi laptop estaba lejos, no podía ir a dormir pensando en esto, así que me desperté, agarré un cuaderno y un bolígrafo, y empecé a escribir. A la antigua. Después ya se imaginarán el doble trabajo escribiendo en mi celular... En serio, habrá quienes escriben de esa manera, les veneró. Para mí me es difícil escribir en el celular, es terrible, soy algo lenta.

En fin, lo siento de nuevo, y sinceramente estoy teniendo ciertos problemas en la vida, es por esa razón que me está costando seguir escribiendo.

Espero que les haya gustado, y muchísimas, muchísimas gracias a quienes comentaron y pusieron en favorito mi fic. Soy feliz como una lombriz.


	3. Chapter 3

**_N_ / _A:_** _!Una persona más se ha unido! Si aun no lo han visto, vayan a leer la historia de **Allerya Windrunner** _

* * *

.

El tren quedó varado. Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde y no se imaginarían que, tan frío sería si fuera de noche o de madrugada.

La nieve caía mágicamente, brillaba, descendiendo lenta y suavemente como si danzará en el aire, todo era hermoso…, todo hasta que el incisivo viento soplaba con tanta fuerza, que podría calar hasta los huesos de quien se aventurará a retarlo.

Mientras eran avisados de que saldrían a caminar para buscar el hotel adonde se alojarían temporalmente, una jovencita miraba abajo con ambas manos unidas enfrente. Sus dedos se retorcían con nerviosismo, manteniéndose siempre lo más cercana a la ventana.

Un escozor de molestia picaba a Kuon por tal comportamiento, pero cuando todos ya se levantaban, él ahogó un suspiro e hizo lo mismo. Un pequeño mareo surgió por un instante, se agarró del asiento y esperó a un costado. Cerró sus ojos y de repente, sintió una ligera brisa pasar a su lado.

— Entonces…me…me adelantó — Oyó su entrecortada voz alejarse, cuando abrió los ojos y miró hacia atrás, ella ya se había marchado.

Creyendo ser discreta, aunque en realidad no fuese nada bien fingida, ella se alejó. Kyoko quiso mirar sobre su hombro, algo preocupada de que él se haya quedado atrás, pero no lo hizo y siguió avanzando.

No podía enfrentarlo, no podía seguir mirándolo, no podía o _no tenía_ que confiar en un desconocido. Después de lo sucedido, su mente seguía vagando en los recuerdos de las palabras de Sho-chan, pero además de eso, se sentía avergonzada; al oír a alguien pronunciar la palabra: _Lolicon_ , su rostro había girado bruscamente hacia esa persona, y le había visto a él también girando. Para su sorpresa y desconcierto, él estaba sonrojado. Fue una tremenda conmoción ver a alguien como él, un hombre apuesto y absurdamente guapo, sonrojándose por lo que sospechaba o intuía era por esa palabra en particular.

La mente dejó de divagar al chocar con una persona. Alzó su rostro y se disculpó de inmediato. Sus ojos miraron después a su alrededor y cuando se encontró con caras ruborizadas y murmullos de oído a oído de algunas..., de casi todas las mujeres, entendió que él estaba atrás.

Kuon llegó a encontrarla rápidamente, pero no se acercó a ella por el momento. Solo la observó con los ojos entrecerrados, de tanto en tanto la miró con sobria expresión. El leve escozor de molestia aumentaba progresivamente por dentro. La distancia que mantenía era una señal que tal vez en sus pensamientos su imagen había llegado a ser para ella la de un pervertido. Tal vez un lolicon como lo escuchó anteriormente de un desconocido.

Algunos fueron a quitar de su valija más abrigos, guantes o gorras para combatir el frío. Pero ella no y eso le resultaba extraño. Él la seguía con la vista, ella había quitado de su cartera una gorra, pero nada más.

Lo pensó y se decidió. Trató de hablarle para ofrecerle otro abrigo sacado de su maleta, pero audazmente, ella fue con celeridad hasta las puertas. Un gran suspiro salió, cansado y ofendido por su comportamiento. Desde la primera vez que vio a "Sho-chan", su criterio respecto a él no fue buena. Ese chico le disgustaba por una y otras razones.

Siguiéndola afuera, él inmenso frío heló de golpe su rostro. Sus ojos la divisaron a unos metros. La llamó, pero la vio adelantarse. Inspiró profundamente tratando de sosegarse y continuó sus pasos. Como si hubiese sido percibido, ella aceleró, aunque sus largas piernas llegaron cerca en un instante.

—Kyoko-chan —su tono no pudo ocultar cierta irritación.

Como si hubiese sido pillada, ella se quedó inmóvil. Kuon fue despacio hasta tenerla de frente, sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella en un imprevisto tratando de escapar de los suyos.

Él esbozó una gran sonrisa, una falsa, tal vez irónica. Se acercó un poco, pero como si fuera una presa cerca de ser comida por su depredador, ella se tambaleó hacia atrás queriendo caer.

Kuon se apresuró, sus manos la agarraron, sin embargo la tendieron arriba sin saber cómo...

— ¿Uh? — él miró confundido. Con los brazos medio extendidos tenía a la joven en sus manos. La movió de arriba a abajo, como si estuviera comprobando su peso y entonces lo entendió. Demasiada liviana para él, casi como una pluma, se decía.

Kyoko lo miró con la cara enrojecida del frío, pero hecho tomate al verse levitar de esa forma.

— Po-po-podrías ba-bajarme...por favor… —dijo con los ojos bien cerrados.

Él la miró detenidamente, percatándose de lo que estaba haciendo. Su boca se entreabrió queriendo salir de él una risa, pero se aguantó y mordió su labio para aguantarse.

La bajó al suelo. La nieve comenzaba a cubrirlos y él, disipando la risa que contenía, estuvo por tomar la palabra, pero ella se adelantó.

— Hay algo...que quiera... ¿Hizuri-san?

Kuon no pudo ocultar un sutil gesto de enojo al verla con la vista baja y hasta retrocediendo unos centímetros más. Aquello le estaba molestando demasiado.

— ¿Me estás evitando?

Los ojos de Kyoko titilaron al alzar su rostro y mirarlo, pero una vez más bajó su cabeza. Sus dedos apretaron de su bolso, poniéndose demasiado tensa.

Quedó en silencio y él la recorrió con ojos serios.

— ¿Por qué? —dijo cortante.

Algunas personas pasaron a sus lados. Comenzaban a partir.

—Kyoko-chan

Él dio un pequeño paso y ella retrocedió otro grande.

Kuon sintió subir un sofocante calor por todo su rostro. Su enojo aumentó sin ya poder controlarlo. ¿Acaso no se habían pasado hablando en casi todo el transcurso? ¿Ella desconfiaba de él y en verdad creía que era un pervertido? Creyó que después de eso, ellos habían creado una relación, tal vez de amistad.

Aunque sabía que él tenía cierta culpa, por alguna razón la ira solo aumentaba, sin entenderse.

— ¿Acaso...piensas que soy...un pervertido?

Kyoko alzó bruscamente su rostro.

— No...,no es así —dijo sacudiendo su cabeza.

Lo oyó soltar una risa y lo miró confusa.

— ¿Quién diría que alguien me llamaría algún día pervertido? —alegó él entre risas, mirando a la nada — Kyoko-chan —Su mirada volvió a ella, sonriendo de medio lado — Lo que paso fue un accidente y nada más. Nunca podría tener intenciones de hacerte algo así. No te pongas nerviosa, eres muy menor, no eres de mi gusto, nunca podría considerarte como una posible conquista, ¿entiendes?

El corazón se le oprimió en su pecho, sintiendo como sus palabras eran dirigidas con tono de burla hacia ella, la lastimaban y la acuchillaban por dentro como frías y afiladas dagas.

Desvió sus ojos de su presuntuosa y sarcástica sonrisa. Apretó un puño agarrando de su bolso, su otra mano se posó en ella, tratando de ocultar cualquier gesto que exteriorizará dolor.

— Sí... — Asintió con la cabeza, mirando sus zapatos — Lo siento mucho...Hizuri-san —Inclinó su cabeza y se mantuvo así durante unos segundos.

Kuon miró hacia un costado, su sonrisa fue desvaneciendo, hasta que sus ojos posaron inexpresivos de nuevo en ella. Mencionó su nombre y la vio erguirse lentamente hasta mirarlo. Pudo ver lo mucho que intentaba no desviar su mirada. Ladeó su cabeza, mirando entonces adonde todos iban yendo.

— Vamos... —susurró— Tenemos que irnos... —se corrigió mirándola por un rato para luego volver su vista en cualquier lado menos en su rostro.

—Sí —musitó ella tratando de tragar el molesto nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Dando primero un paso lento, se adelantó, tres más y aceleró. Si él no le seguía, entonces no le esperaría.

Hundió una mano helada en su bolsillo, mientras se apresuraba en tratar de escabullirse entre la gente para así perderlo. Herida, sus ojos ardieron, enfadándose entonces por ser afectada con sus palabras. Tenía que estar aliviada, no tenía que estar así, lo que dijo tenía sentido, él no podría sentirse atraído por alguien como ella.

Sintió un peso llegar a sus hombros, y se sacudió por la sorpresa. Giró su rostro y él estaba ahí.

— Si no te abrigas más, puedes enfermarte. Te la prestaré, por favor no lo rechaces.

Kyoko alcanzó con las manos sobre sus hombros, las solapas de una gruesa y grande chaqueta. Sus ojos lo miraron un segundo y luego bajaron. Apretó sus labios y enterró sus dedos sobre la suave y mullida tela.

— Yo...no...

— Te la estoy prestando, puedes devolvérmela cuando quieras — dijo por última vez y luego se alejó.

La de ojos ámbar lo miró alejarse. Sus manos se aferraron a su chaqueta, cálida y llena de su fragancia.

Su mirada no fue la misma que minutos antes le dedicaba, no era una sonrisa falsa, ni tampoco una angelical, no era una de enojo, no era una expresión presuntuosa y sarcástica como aquella que le había hecho tanto daño.

Su mirada fue lejana, una muy distante.

Ella ahora reconocía su culpa.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Muchísimas gracias a quienes se detuvieron a escribir un comentario y a todos aquellos quienes votaron por mi historia! :D

Mi laptop vivirá, solo tengo que esperar unos días más para tenerlo en mis manos TnT


	4. Chapter 4

.

Se sentía muy pequeña y demasiado avergonzada. Un enorme abrigo andante con dos pequeñas piernas que circulaba en contra del agresivo y gélido viento. La grande capa de tela acolchonada que llegaba a más allá de sus rodillas, la protegía del frío, así como también la hacía objeto de miradas impertinentes y hasta burlonas por parte de infantes o jóvenes. Aquellas quienes sabían del propietario de la gran chaqueta la miraban curiosas, murmurando con descaro frente a sus ojos y haciendo un gesto descortés, que sugería envidia pero despreocupación por ella ser una joven de menor edad.

Kyoko ignoraba el chismorreo que solía ya estar acostumbrada al estar con su amigo de infancia. Sin embargo, la punzada llegaba al recordar el comportamiento con el que se presentó frente a Hizuri-san, más fuese las palabras que éste expuso las llevaba por dentro y la lastimaban por más esfuerzo que se dijese no tendría sentido.

Cuando sus pasos fueron disminuyendo su celeridad anterior, terminó llegando hasta el final de la fila. El crujido de unas pisadas sobre la nieve llegó a sus oídos; éstos se detuvieron y siguieron un paso más tardo para extender la distancia.

Su corazón se aceleró y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, sabiendo de antemano quien era el único que estaba tras ella. Siguió con el mismo ritmo, pese a la inquietud que surgió en un principio. Solo fue el crujido de las pisadas que intensificaban la tensión que los separaba.

Preguntarse la razón del porque él siempre caminó tras ella fue atosigante, pero cuando llegaron al sitio adonde serían alojados, ella se adelantó. Se mezcló entre la gente que esperaba las indicaciones del personal ferroviario, y entonces giró su cabeza disimuladamente adonde pensaba él estaba.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él sin ser necesaria una búsqueda, y sin saberlo, contuvo la respiración. Ambos desviaron la mirada al mismo tiempo. Lo último que ella pudo llegar a ver fue como algunas mujeres comenzaban a acercárselo como abejas en un panal.

.

Después de que todos se instalaran en el ryoukan, la mayoría decidieron ir a los baños termales para entrar en calor. Kyoko, presurosa, se puso la yukata y salió con el cabello mojado, antes de que la detuvieran por más tiempo para preguntarle sobre el guapo extranjero que se sentó a su lado.

Lograr escaparse le devolvió el aire y la quietud que le hacían falta, pero cuando se encontró con el aludido se arrepintió de su decisión.

Se detuvo al verlo a unos metros, y no es que fuera como las demás chicas, pero verlo así, con la yukata mal puesta, con el cabello mojado y con el rostro ruborizado, hizo que se sonrojara más de lo que él estaba. Tal vez sea que por ser extranjero no sabía cómo ponerse bien la yukata, pero se preguntaba exasperada porque no podría cubrir al menos por prudencia gran parte de esa piel expuesta que dejaba su hombro a punto de revelar mucho más de sus músculos.

Verlo así, sólo hizo que creyese con más exactitud de que él se trataba de un playboy. Lo había visto anteriormente, en su mirada y en su manera de comportarse con las mujeres, quienes caían rendidas a sus pies con solo una de sus sonrisas caballerescas o falsas como lo descubrió de un principio.

Con el entrecejo fruncido, observó como éste se acercaba a una joven nakai que cruzaba el pasillo, pero cuando todo se tornó más extraño de lo que suponía, soltó un pequeño grito y cubrió sus ojos. Ruborizada, volvió vacilante a mirarlo. A pesar de sus pensamientos anteriores, nunca creyó posible que él sea partícipe de semejante acto. Él andaba acorralando a la empleada contra la pared y no demostraba ni un poco de titubeo en hacerlo en pleno pasillo, en un lugar donde cualquier persona podría ser testigo y acusador de sus acciones.

Aunque sus suposiciones de un posible acoso fueran certeras en un comienzo, la joven nakai no parecía asustarse o rehuirse de su acercamiento, sino al contrario, parecía estar bastante complacida porque la acorralase.

Antes de pensar en más, de decidir si entrometerse sería lo correcto, el aturdimiento y el sobresalto la invadieron en un imprevisto. Él no la estaba acorralando, estaba desvaneciendo por la fiebre, cayendo al suelo sin ya poder sostenerse.

Sus pies se movieron por si solo para ir socorrerlo. Su cuerpo actúo sin su permiso, antes de que su cabeza impidiera o impusiera motivos por el cual no involucrarse con él.

Fue así como llegó a la habitación de los hombres siendo la prima lejana de Hizuri-san. Dos señores lo cargaron hasta ahí, y como pretexto a su intercepción por conocer y atender de su enfermedad, terminó por inventarse ser un pariente lejano,…muy lejano.

Estuvo sola con él. Los huéspedes de la habitación salieron, y antes de dejarla alagaron su buena atención con el enfermo: _Una joven de buena educación y buenos modales. La perfecta imagen de una japonesa a tan joven edad._ Acordaron ellos mientras salían.

A unos minutos de su atención, la fiebre parecía subir aún más. Acomodó el edredón hasta su cuello, pero él repentinamente lo hizo a un lado. Su rostro se puso rojizo al ver que el obi de su yukata se deshizo totalmente, dejando expuesto casi todo su pecho.

Con las puntas de los dedos, y mirando casi a ciegas, agarró la tela del lado derecho para estirarlo y así cubrirlo.

— Ahora no,…Elly —murmuró el enfermo con voz débil y con los ojos cerrados.

Kyoko se sobresaltó cuando sintió que él sostuvo su mano sobre su pecho desnudo. Ella estiró su brazo inmediatamente y lo tapó con el edredón, sin ya importarle su ropa. Sonrojada de pies a cabeza, se alejó a un metro, y después de esperar por algo de calma, volvió hacia él, mojó y exprimió el paño en agua fría y lo pasó con cuidado por su rostro.

— _Tal vez Elly sea su novia..._ —pensó.

La mano de él tomó de súbito pero con fragilidad su muñeca. Kyoko sintió su corazón acelerar cuando él abrió los ojos, giró con lentitud su cabeza y la miró directamente.

— ¿Kyo…ko-chan? —musitó parpadeando pesadamente.

— Sí.., no…no podía dejarte así —murmuró nerviosa lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Kuon la soltó y cerró los ojos.

— ¿Por…qué? —preguntó.

— Fue mi culpa... que usted haya terminado enfermo.

—No es así — replicó y calló durante unos minutos. Lo creyó dormido, pero él volvió su vista esta vez al techo — Kyoko-chan…¿me temías?

Ella meneó la cabeza — No —dijo — No lo hacía…

— Entonces…¿por qué te alejabas?

Kyoko tragó seco al verse mirada por esos ojos verdes, turbios por la fiebre pero muy directos.

— ¿Fue porque te besé?

—¿Co-co-como?—tartamudeó perdiendo la rectitud de su perfecta postura. Sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca temblaba, incrédula a tales palabras expuestas con tanta naturalidad y sosiego.

Tartamudeó incoherencias, ruborizándose con furia el rostro completo, pero entonces se detuvo con un gesto que demostraba haber llegado a la lógica detrás de esas palabras. Tal vez lo que él decía le tenía su propio sentido.

— Hizuri-san — dijo irguiéndose en su posición de seiza. El enfermo le miró con ojos entrecerrados y pesados por la somnolencia. Ella con las mejillas aun rojas, carraspeó — Entiendo que… — prosiguió pero su voz falló — hu-hubo un co-co-contacto de… — miró sus labios entreabiertos y el rojo comenzó a intensificarse en su cara — ¡de eso! — exclamó — Pero no fue un beso — dijo en voz alta, se aclaró la garganta y siguió— Como lo dice, fue un accidente, caí y choqué ahí, usted cometió el error de mover su cabeza, ninguna de las partes quiso que sucediera algo como eso, entonces lo que está diciendo para mí no tiene sentido. No lo consideré como lo dice, porque…para mí eso no fue, y usted es quien menos debe suponerlo así, después de lo que dijo — respiró hondo. Él aún la miraba a los ojos, a aquellos que trataba de no expresar el padecimiento de su interior, del dolor y disgusto que se privó para no lanzar más palabras a su contra.

—Es cierto… —contestó tardío —, lo que dije es verdad…y lo siento Kyoko-chan —dijo haciendo que su corazón se oprimiese — Nunca tuve intenciones de besarte.

Kyoko quedó desconcertada al escucharlo referirse a ello con los mismos términos.

—No…no fue un… —antes de que completase la frase, él la interrumpió como si no la escuchase.

—No, no lo haría, no a ti… Eres una menor… Fue un accidente… No podía impedirlo porque fue algo imprevisto…, inevitable…., solo pasó…y no entiendo…porque no me aleje y te besé.

—Hi-Hi-Hizuri-san… Es-está delirando por la fie-fiebre —dijo sintiendo su rostro arder excesivamente.

—No entiendo…—continuó él—, porque me enojas tanto… Nunca actúe así con una mujer… Contigo Kyoko-chan…Desde que te vi y te conocí…siento cosas extrañas…, ¿por qué te hable así?, sí me gustas mucho…

La joven se quedó paralizada largos segundos en total shock. Su corazón bombeaba a mil por minuto mientras veía sus ojos verdes parpadear con pesadez.

—De-de-descanse —cubrió con el paño su rostro y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los huéspedes llegaron y la encontraron afuera. Escucharon a la joven pedir encarecidamente como favor, que le den la medicina y con anterioridad lo que le había preparado para que coma. Ellos aceptaron al ver su preocupante condición y preguntaron si por si acaso su primo le había contagiado. Ella lo negó y luego de agradecer unas cuantas veces su consideración e irrefutable amabilidad, se fue.

Los huéspedes dudaron su respuesta. El rojo intenso en su cara parecía consecuencia de una grave fiebre.

.

A la mañana del día siguiente, los pasajeros eran avisados de que el viaje se reanudaría en unos minutos. Para aflicción de las chicas, el guapo extranjero se quedaría en el ryoukan, reposando por la fiebre que aún se abstenía a pasar.

Los dos señores que antes habían ayudado al joven extranjero, vieron como a mitad del camino su prima se arrepintió de dejarlo sólo, y fue de nuevo a pasos rápidos al ryoukan.

Muchas miradas fueron posadas en ella, y antes de que el personal la detuviera y preguntase por su retiro, ellos se encargaron de explicarle que la joven era prima del tan famoso extranjero.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Lo siento por la tardanza, hay problemas personales que será difícil resolver, y esto por el momento me impide escribir. En cuanto a mi laptop, volvió y se fue… La estuve usando y luego me encontré con el mismo problema, fue llevado de nuevo y hasta ahora no regresa.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y muchísimas gracias a todos.

¡Felices fiestas! :D


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

El viento se volvió más frío e intenso. La nieve caía como una lluvia continua. Mientras que el ocaso del atardecer desaparecía, la penumbra no era suficiente para distinguir el camino.

— ¡Kyoko-chan!

Gritó desesperado. Alzó su brazo sobre su frente, tratando así de vislumbrar lo que tenía adelante. Con los ojos entrecerrados la notó a unos metros, corriendo sin dirección alguna.

—¡Kyoko-chan!

Gritó una vez más, pero su voz no parecía alcanzarla. Luchó contra el viento que lo trataba de inmovilizar, sus entumecidas y casi congeladas piernas llegaron a rastras hasta ella.

— Espera, Kyoko-chan —le exclamó estando ya cerca — Detente, allá no es el camino.

La joven paró, pero no giró, ni le dijo nada.

Él volvió a llamarla, y ella está vez giró con brusquedad, mostrándole una feroz expresión de cólera.

— ¡Deje de seguirme, pervertido! —gruñó.

Kuon retrocedió un paso, completamente atónito.

— No —murmuró — ¿Por...por qué…

— No se haga el desentendido —dijo la de ojos ámbar mirándolo directamente —. Lo de hace rato no fue por accidente, señor, sé que lo hizo a propósito.

— No,...no — replicó pasando una mano nerviosa sobre su cabello — Fue un accidente…yo…no lo hice por cuenta propia,...mi cuerpo reaccionó solo,.. yo no tenía idea, fue un imprevisto, no...no me di cuenta,...fue tarde para detenerme, fue...inevitable…

— ¿Inevitable? —rió con sarcasmo — ¿Fue inevitable que me besé? Sé que un accidente puede ser un suceso imprevisto e inevitable, pero lo que usted hizo, señor, no lo fue, no quiera escudarse con esa palabra, porque lo que hizo son los indicios de ser un lolicon.

Kuon se puso pálido, mientras negaba repetidas veces.

— Es el destino, Kuon — dijo alguien a su lado. Giró apabullado, encontrándose con su amigo Yukihito — Siempre lo supe.

—¿Qué? —preguntó pasmado.

Yukihito ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa maliciosa — Tu destino es ir a la cárcel por pervertido —declaró mirando a cierto punto lejano.

El sonido de un mazo llegó repentinamente a sus oídos.

— El acusado es declarado culpable —dijo alguien con potente voz.

Sintió que unas manos lo agarraron de cada brazo, y seguidamente escuchó un sollozo, giró hacia el sonido de ese conocido llanto, y vio a su madre llorando en brazos de su padre.

— ¡No! —gritó mientras era llevado a la fuerza— ¡No lo hice a propósito! ¡Fue por accidente! ¡No soy culpable! ¡Fue por accidente! ¡Fue por accidente…!

—Hizuri-san…

.

—Hizuri-san…Despierte.

..

— Despierte.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, y desorbitados miraron de un lado a otro, hasta que de repente se encontraron con el rostro de una joven de ojos dorados.

— ¿Está bien? — dijo ella preocupada.

Kuon parpadeó, cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir. Espabilado, se percató de que lo de antes fue solo una pesadilla.

Se incorporó y la miró. Ella estaba sentada en seiza a su costado, muy cerca sobre una mesita de madera, se hallaba una bandeja que contenía una variedad de platos tradicionales de Japón. Miró esta vez a su alrededor, nadie estaba, y entonces recordó que muy temprano en la mañana, le hablaron, diciendo que cómo no estaba en buenas condiciones para el viaje, él podría ir en cuanto mejore, igualmente no le cobrarían por el boleto.

Su vista volvió sorprendido a la joven. Ella ya no debía estar ahí.

—¿Kyoko-chan? —dijo aún escéptico.

— Sí… —respondió. Sus manos unidas en su regazo se apretaron algo inquietos — Volví…

— ¿Por...por qué? —preguntó confundido — ¿No todos ya se fueron?

Kyoko lo miró detenidamente —Ya son las doce, Hizuri-san —explicó—Hace rato que se fueron.

— ¿Qué? — Kuon observó cómo la joven acercaba la mesita a él. Sus movimientos tan elegantes y dichos de las japonesas que solía ver en películas, lo dejaron embelesados.

— Tiene que comer algo para tomar su medicina —dijo titubeando en su mirada.

— Gracias… —dijo él aún confuso — Pero...Kyoko-chan… ¿Por qué regresaste?... ¿No debías estar…

— Fue para cuidarlo… —respondió.

Sorprendido, él calló durante unos instantes. Pensaría que ella debía estar enojada por lo que dijo o tal vez creyendo que él aún era una pervertido. La pesadilla la tenía muy vivida en mente.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó él de nuevo.

— Bueno… —dijo ella— Ya me estaba yendo, pero al final…volví para atenderlo, tenía que hacerlo, porque sino me sentiría culpable…, fue mi culpa que usted haya terminado así.

— No, no lo fue —replicó él de inmediato — Además ya has hecho suficiente ayer, y de verdad muchas gracias —esbozó una gran sonrisa, recordando como los huéspedes comentaban el buen cuidado que le había dado su prima. Le asombró que ella hubiera inventado esa excusa, pero más que hubiera regresado — Nunca pensé...que volverías —afirmó. Sus palabras quedaron inconclusas, recordando lo que él le había expresado antes de todo.

— Tampoco lo creí —confesó ella— Pero por una parte...fueron por las palabras de ayer.

—¿Palabras? —preguntó sonriente.

—Sí —musitó sonrojada — Por lo que me dijo usted, Hizuri-san. Supongo que estaba arre… —se detuvo y de repente su rostro se tornó severo. Frunció el ceño y murmuró con voz sombría — No se acuerda lo que me dijo ayer, ¿verdad?

— ¿Ayer? —dijo pensativo. Ocultó el sobresalto que le causó la expresión tan oscura de la joven — ¿Cuando…?

La vio quedarse inmóvil y luego esbozar una extraña sonrisa — Entonces sólo coma, Hizuri-san. No debería hablar tanto que le dolerá la garganta.

— Pero qué era lo que—

— La comida se enfriará —interrumpió— ¿O tiene otra cosa que decir?

Una gota de sudor caía sobre la sien de Kuon, preguntándose qué era lo que tenía que decir. En realidad no tenía apetito, pero tenía que acabar con lo que estaba enfrente. Ella le había servido pensando en su salud.

— Muchas gracias por la comida — dijo sonriendo falsamente, pero lo dicho no parecía ser la respuesta correcta. Por alguna razón, ella sin decir nada lo miró con la misma sonrisa, solo que la comisura de su labio temblaba, y sus ojos se entrecerraban hasta ya no poder verlos.

— Si no le gusta, sólo coma la sopa — murmuró —. Entonces, ya me retiro —Se levantó rápidamente, pero Kuon la detuvo, alzó presuroso un brazo y la llamo.

— Por lo de ayer —dijo cuando ella paró a mirarlo — lo siento mucho, lo que dije fue solo por el enojo…y me arrepentí de eso al instante. Estuve muy mal y me avergüenzo de mi conducta…

Los ojos titilan mirándolo, hasta que da un profundo respiro

—Entonces —dijo ella — ¿Esta diciendo que lo que dijo no fue verdad…o esta diciendo que dijo la verdad por el enojo?

Kuon sintió su corazón oprimirse al escucharla, y sabía que debía ser lo contrario, sus palabras más que lastimarlo le hacían más daño a ella — No es así —repuso — Mis palabras nunca tuvieron sentido, solo lo hice…con intención de lastimarte…, porque me enojó y me lastimó mucho…lo que pensabas, el como me evitabas… Sobre lo que ocurrió antes, en el tren…, fue por accidente, por error moví mi cabeza… Lo siento mucho — Después del sueño, y mucho antes de eso, supo que lo que decía era mentira, pero nunca le diría la verdad, no quería que ella lo viese como pervertido por esa razón.

Kyoko lo miró fijamente, como si le estuviese estudiando — Entiendo —contestó— Si solo fue un accidente no hace falta que se disculpe, y por lo demás, lo perdono, yo también siento lo sucedido — hizo una reverencia, y sin decir más, se retiro.

Kuon comenzó a comer, pero luego paró, llevó una mano sobre su frente y exhaló un suspiró. Las expresiones y las palabras que utilizó, no le parecían y eran distantes a como fue cuando estuvieron en el tren, antes de que todo aquello ocurriese.

.

.

Después de que Kyoko lo haya obligado a dormir la siesta, y después de ir a bañarse, se decidió que la fiebre había bajado notablemente. Agradecieron a la Okami del ryoukan por la hospitalidad, y entonces retomaron el viaje.

Kuon estuvo decidido a pagar por el boleto de Kyoko, pero después se enteró por ella que ya antes, habían llamado al ryoukan para avisarles que no les cobrarían.

Terminaron sentados uno al lado del otro, está vez ubicados así intencionalmente.

El transcurso fue silencioso. Ella le había dicho que hablar no era conveniente mientras su garganta aún dolía. Intercambiaron apenas algunos comentarios, y luego él la vio dormir durante unos minutos.

En casi tres horas de viaje, el tren llegó a su destino. Fueron a recoger sus maletas, y como él ya lo vio desde antes, ella llevó una cartera y una mochila. Se preguntaba a donde se dirigía con tan poca carga, pero antes de siquiera considerar hacer la pregunta, ella comenzó a darle indicaciones y remedios caseros para su cuidado.

Después de salir, permanecieron quietos en la estación de tren. Ninguno de ellos sabía en donde irían, cuanto tiempo estarían, si uno se quedaría, o si tal vez se volverían a encontrar. Por dentro había preguntas por formular, palabras que decir, disculpas por reiterar o agradecimientos que dar, pero ninguno tuvo las agallas para decir lo que querían o necesitaban saber.

Kuon entonces agradeció profusamente el cuidado con el que le asistió, y en ese momento, los recuerdos pasaron simultáneamente, como una ráfaga repentina que lo alumbraba e incitaba a que dijese más, porque no quería alejarse de ella, porque quería encontrarse con ella una vez más... Todo surgió bien hasta ahí, pero luego llegaba él: un muchacho de diecisiete años que desde un principio fue considerado un pervertido, uno que le robó un beso y que luego fue cruel, negando el hecho como si nunca lo hubiese ocasionado.

Él se guardó el torbellino de pensamientos y recuerdos, cuando de improviso ella se despidió. Se fue, se alejó y él quedó solo, al menos así lo pensó, hasta que siguió su camino y la volvió a encontrar. Una gran sonrisa nació de su rostro, y antes de revelar o no su presencia, ella lo notó. La vio mirar atrás de reojo, y una pequeña sacudida de sus hombros le delató que ella si lo había visto.

Aunque quisiese acercarse, no lo hizo, suponía que ella no lo quería así, después de solo haberlo ignorado.

Sus pasos siguieron coincidiendo aún cuando giraban hacia otra dirección, y de nuevo, repentinamente se separaron.

Kuon respiró profundamente, y dedujo que ya no se encontrarían.

Luego de dos cuadras se detuvo a preguntar por una dirección, y entonces dando unas tantas vueltas la volvió a encontrar.

Demasiadas coincidencias lo extrañaron, y como ocurrió antes, ella lo notó, solo que ya no lo ignoró, sino que detuvo sus pasos y volteó a mirarlo.

—No te estoy siguiendo —dijo él antes de que dijese algo — Es el mismo camino.

—Sí, solo… —silenció— es mucha coincidencia —musitó y giró para seguir caminando.

Continuaron uno tras el otro, y ya no soportando el silencio, Kuon decidió hablar.

—¿Estás enojada aún conmigo? — preguntó— Por lo que dije, de verdad, lo siento…

—No lo estoy, Hizuri-san —contestó ella sin mirarlo — Ya lo he perdonado.

—No lo parece —replicó— ¿Hay algo…que aún te sigue molestando?

El crujido de sus pisadas fueron deteniéndose lentamente. Ella giró y lo miró con seriedad.

—Hizuri-san, sé que usted me ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo.

— ¿Qué? —Kuon paró a un metro. Sus ojos se ampliaron al oírla, en mente sólo recordaba su mentira sobre el accidente —¿Sobre qué? —dijo trastabillando, la pesadilla lo seguía de cerca.

—Sé que sabe a lo que me refiero —bajo su mirada hasta sus manos unidas y luego lo alzó de nuevo a él — Lo hizo a propósito, ¿no?

Lo último que dijo, lo sobrecogió de tal manera que se quedó mudo durante unos segundos —No —negó al despertar del sobresalto— No, no fue a propósito… No sabía lo que… Fue por accidente.

—Tal vez sea una accidente para usted —repuso sería —pero sé cuál es la verdad, y me hubiera gustado que lo dijera tal cual como es.

—¿Qué…qué verdad?

—Lo que dijo esa vez…cuándo nos dirigíamos al ryoukan…sé que era verdad.

—Ahh… —Kuon suspiró de alivio, pero luego quedó perplejo al percatarse de lo que oyó —¿Qué?

—Lo dijo cuando estaba con mucha fiebre, supongo que por lo que dice fue por error…, me habló y me dijo que todo era verdad… Parecía mucho más sincero de lo que fue después…

—Espera —dijo negando con la cabeza— No, no sé a que te refieres, Kyoko-chan, pero no es como lo piensas —Había recordado que esa vez le decía algo, pero no recordaba que.

—No hace falta que lo niegue más —dijo con el entrecejo fruncido— Sé que miente porque está arrepentido, pero no me gusta oír la verdad y luego la mentira como si tuviera lástima de mi. Las palabras no se las lleva el viento, y ya lo entendí, lo que dijo esa vez es verdad y no me importa, usted tendrá sus gustos, no es algo que a mi me concierne, sé que lo dejó claro para que deje de pensar que es un pervertido.

—No, no —refutó mientras se frotaba la sien — No se lo que dije, pero no, no es así… Kyoko-chan, tal vez lo has malinterpretado… No, sé que lo malentendiste.

—Ya no importa, Hizuri-san. Tengo que irme…—dijo dando media vuelta para alejarse.

—Si importa —clamó en voz alta — Dime que dije, te voy a explicar. —sus pasos llegaron tras ella.

—Dijiste…que lo que dijiste fue verdad —trató de ir más rápido, pero no logró poner distancia — Y también decías…cosas extrañas…—confesó sonrojada — No te entiendo… Sólo váyase a donde tiene que ir…No importa.

—A mi me importa —su mano agarró de su brazo, deteniéndola y luego girándola para mirarla a los ojos — No quiero que te vayas con la idea equivocada, si nunca te dije fue porque no quería que pienses que soy un pervertido, pero yo…

 _Vamos, Kuon. No seas un gallina y dilo._

—Yo…siempre pensé que eras linda…y por alguna razón siempre me atraías… Después de conocerte sé que eres mucho más linda de lo que creí.

Un impecable carmesí fue tomando el rostro de Kyoko, y a Kuon, ya sea por ser contagiado o por las palabras que dijo, las mejillas también se le ruborizaron.

El momento fue interrumpido, cuando una voz se escuchó a unos metros.

—Kyoko-chan —oyeron ambos, y al mismo tiempo giraron la cabeza.

—Okami-san —susurró la joven.

Kuon soltó de a poco el brazo de ella, la mirada oscura y amenazante de cierto hombre lo obligaba.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Lo siento! Me equivoque, en el primer capítulo la edad de Kuon dice dieciocho, al principio así lo puse pero luego percate que lo correcto es diecisiete, lo cambie pero había sido que no guarde. Por suerte me di cuenta de este gran error, y por eso recalco en este capítulo la edad correcta. Enseguida cambiaré esto del primer capítulo. Lo siento mucho! TnT

Muchas Gracias a todos los lectores y a quienes se detienen a comentar, me hacen muy feliz :3

Ahora estoy mejor, y bueno, aún sigo anotando en el cuaderno y luego escribiendo en mi celular… Ufff, que cansador, pero que más da jejeje

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

Sus ojos ardieron repentinamente. Sus pies fueron primero lentos y entonces corrieron entorpecidos hasta llegar a los brazos de la Okami. Kyoko no pudo contenerse y unas lágrimas salieron silenciosas, mientras la Okami le sobaba cariñosamente la espalda y le susurraba lo mucho que le había extrañado.

— Querido, ya deja… — Kyoko de repente la oyó murmurar algo, y entonces escuchó que Hizuri-san saludó.

Se alejó de la Okami y, secándose las lágrimas, vio por primera vez al Taisho. La sorpresa fue vasta, al descubrirlo con una mirada oscura y furibunda. Nunca le había visto con ese semblante, expresaba una muy evidente e intensa amenaza.

— Kyoko-chan, ¿por qué no nos presenta a tu acompañante?

La joven miró a la Okami, y luego al Taisho, quien no despejaba sus ojos del individuo inculpado. Siguió su mirada, y encontró a Hizuri-san demasiado tenso. A pesar de la tensión entre aquellos dos, sus mejillas se enrojecieron al recordar lo que éste le había dicho hace solo unos instantes.

— É-Él es Hi-Hizuri Kuon-san… —se acercó un poco a él, pero no lo miró por el bochorno que seguía encendiendo su rostro — Nos conocimos en el tren… —dijo— y co-coincidimos en el camino — terminó, sin añadir más. Había ocurrido muchas cosas: el tren se quedó varado, y ella en vez de retomar el viaje esa mañana, decidió quedarse para cuidar de su resfriado. Tal vez tendría mucho que explicar, pero no esperaba confesarlo todo.

Oyó y vio que Hizuri-san respondía con una reverencia. Su mirada igualmente nunca se dirigió hacia él.

— ¿Y por qué te sonrojas tanto? — sorprendida oyó al Taisho dirigirle la palabra— ¿Él hizo algo que te incomode?

— Querido —interfirió la Okami —, que dices, Hizuri-kun es extranjero y no conoce bien las costumbres en Japón.

Entre unas tantas murmuraciones, Kyoko sentía su cuerpo arder del bochorno. Miró a su lado de reojo, y vio que él se rascaba débilmente su nuca, en sus mejillas podía distinguir un rubor casi imperceptible. Sus miradas cruzaron, y ella sintió su corazón acelerar. Él le sonrió, con un gesto que le pareció tímido pero con cierto toque que denotaba complicidad. Sus labios se movieron, hablaron en silencio, y ella lo entendió como un: ¿me perdonas?. En respuesta, asintió con la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo por la vergüenza.

— Hizuri-kun — después de unos segundos de murmullos, la Okami habló —, si gusta puede visitarnos en nuestro restaurante Darumaya. Si se dirige hacia aquí, supongo que se alojará en algún ryokan u hotel de aquí cerca.

— Así es —contestó con una sonrisa genuina — Muchas gracias por la invitación, definitivamente iré. —concluyó mirando de soslayo hacia la joven.

Después de esas palabras, él se despidió y fue por otro camino. El Taisho aun mantenía una expresión de molestia, más aun después de advertir la mirada que intercambiaron los jóvenes en cuanto se despidieron.

— Querido, ¿no vas a saludar a Kyoko-chan?

El Taisho bajo la mirada en la joven que estaba cabizbaja — Has tenido a todos preocupados —dijo severo — Fuwa-san nos ha llamado, y ya le ha informado a tu madre sobre tu ausencia.

— Lo siento… —respondió mohína.

— Mañana volverás a Kyoto —continuó él —. Si quieres venir a visitarnos, no vuelvas a escapar de casa, o al menos avísanos que vendrás.

— Taisho-san —Kyoko alzó su rostro y él le acarició la cabeza.

— No nos vuelvas a preocupar — dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kyoko asintió firmemente con una muy amplia sonrisa, y después siguieron su camino al Darumaya.

.

.

Eran las siete y cuarenta de la noche, cuando la Okami vio por decima vez que la joven miraba hacia la puerta. Su expresión retornaba a una de decepción al ver quien entraba, y dando un suspiro, volvía a sus deberes.

— Kyoko-chan —la llamó sonriente — Ven conmigo un momento arriba.

— ¿Eh? Pero Okami-san… Hay muchos clientes ahora y aun me falta—

— No tienes porque ayudarnos, los empleados se harán cargo, ven, quiero darte algo.

Kyoko le siguió arriba, y entrando a una habitación, la Okami abrió su armario y quitó una gran caja de color rosa pastel con lazos dorados.

— Okami-san… Eso es...

— Es tu regalo de cumpleaños, Kyoko-chan. Ábrelo.

— Pero aun no es…

— Será en unas horas, es por parte de ambos — dijo dándole la caja en sus manos — Mañana te irás de nuevo…y hoy quiero verte con el regalo, estoy segura que él también lo querrá.

Kyoko dejó la caja a un lado de la mesa y abrazó a la Okami — Muchas gracias —susurró.

— Lo siento, Kyoko-chan —dijo acariciando su cabello — No nos despedimos cuando nos mudamos, y tampoco no nos hemos contactado mucho — La joven negó con su cabeza, musitando que no era así — ¿Has tenido problemas…con tu madre? —preguntó.

— No — refutó alejándose — Ella se fue de nuevo en un viaje de negocios… Les extrañaba…y quise venir a visitarlos…Mañana temprano volveré, mi resfriado no puede durar tanto, tengo que ir a la escuela.

La Okami esbozó una triste sonrisa y asintió — Abre tu regalo, Kyoko-chan —dijo nuevamente.

La joven agarró la caja y desató el lazo que lo enlazaba. Sus ojos se ampliaron y brillaron como si un cielo de estrellas se contuviera en ellos.

— E-es he-hermoso… —tartamudeó— Pe-pero nunca había tenido esta clase de ropa…y también están los zapatos… E-e-es de-dema…

— Es muy juvenil y dicen que muy pronto estará a la moda en Japón. — sonrió complacida — Pruébatelo, quiero verte con él.

Kyoko agradeció repetidas veces, hasta que la Okami salió y le dijo que la esperaba abajo.

Cuando se vistió todo, bajó por las escaleras, apenada al escuchar como la Okami elogiaba lo bien que le quedaba.

Iba vestida con un vestido de color magenta oscuro, de cuello ojal, y mangas largas, falda acampanada que comenzaba de la cintura y terminaba cinco centímetros por arriba de su rodilla; llevaba puesto unas medias largas de color negro, y se abrigaba con una americana de hilo de lana color añil; abajo, calzaba unas botas negras que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, con cordones y tacón de tres centímetros. Era un estilo casual pero elegante.

— ¿Y la bufanda, Kyoko-chan? —preguntó la Okami al no verla con ella.

— Deje la bufanda y la gorra —contestó, con sus mejillas ruborizadas— Es que…solo íbamos a estar aquí dentro…

— Está bien. Ven —cuando Kyoko se acercó, ella le quitó la liga de su cabello y la peinó con sus manos — Has crecido mucho. Estas muy linda — dijo con una gran sonrisa — Tienes que pedirle a Shou-kun que te acompañe en algún lugar para así presumir de tu vestido… Tal vez hasta se enamore de ti.

— ¿Eh? —repuso confusa — Okami-san —dijo con una risa a medias — Eso no sería nada factible.

Siguió riendo, hasta que de pronto se dio cuenta de que la Okami la llevaba afuera, en dónde se encontraban los clientes.

— E-e-espera, Okami-san —dijo deteniéndose justo cerca de la puerta — Ahí están los clientes, no...no puedo salir así.

— Vamos, Kyoko-chan. No seas tímida.

Con una fuerza que no sabe de donde la sacó, la Okami la haló hacia afuera y la encaminó hasta donde el Taisho estaba. Se relajo al ver que los clientes que se hallaban enfrente, solo estaban pendientes de comer, pero luego la Okami habló.

— Querido —lo llamó mientras éste se encargaba de sazonar la sopa— Mira aquí por un momento.

El Taisho miró de reojo hacia arriba, y luego volvió su mirada en la cacerola. Estuvo muy concentrado revolviendo, hasta que de repente se percató de lo que vio. Alzó con sorpresa su rostro y la miró.

— Mu-muchas gracias por el regalo, Taisho-san — dijo Kyoko con una reverencia.

— ¿No le queda muy lindo, querido?

El Taisho se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos, y después volvió su vista a su tarea.

— Sí —musitó con el ceño fruncido.

Kyoko ladeó la cabeza con confusión al notarlo de esa manera. La Okami a su lado se rió y luego se acercó a su oído — Es que te ves muy linda, Kyoko-chan —le murmuró— Cuando preguntamos por una prenda para alguien de tu edad, él dijo que eras demasiado joven para este tipo de vestido.

— Okami-san —Llamó un cliente que se sentaba en una mesa cercana— ¿Quién es la hermosa dama? Mi hijo está muy interesado en ella.

Kyoko volteó a ver, y notó que un joven cercano a su edad, la miraba muy abstraído aun cuando ella lo hubiese percatado. Sonrojada, giró su cabeza hacia otro lado, y entonces, repentinamente, escuchó un golpe seco. Brinco por el susto, y volteó a mirar hacia el Taisho; le podía oír murmurar algo sobre la edad.

La Okami, sin saber que decir, solo le comentó que ella no estaba disponible.

El cliente ya captando la negativa del chef, agarró del rostro de su hijo, para desviar la renuente mirada que le dedicaba a la jovencita, sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Durante unos segundos todo permaneció en silencio, hasta que un pequeño grito hizo que todos voltearan hacia la entrada.

— No puede ser...¡¿Ella es Kyoko-chan?! —exclamó con un extraño acento, una bella mujer de cabellera rubia — ¡Es tan linda, Okami-san! —dijo ésta mientras se acercaba — ¡Le queda perfecto!...¡Y ella es la noviecita de mi Kuon! ¡Tan linda!

Un nombre y una palabra hicieron que el Taisho desatendiera su tarea para girar a mirar a esa persona.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Los nombres de los dueños del Daruyama son desconocidos, y en realidad, no quise inventarlos, así que solo lo deje en el anonimato como lo hace en el manga.

Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a los que votaron y comentaron por esta historia :D


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

Kuon no era un hijo que compartía mucho de él con sus padres, pero esa tarde, ellos encontraron en él algo diferente. Fue en ese entonces, cuando fue sentenciado a confesar todo, absolutamente todo, al menos, lo que él estaba dispuesto a revelar.

No es que no quisiese contarles sobre ella, al contrario, por primera vez estuvo a gusto hablando con ellos de la amiga que había conocido en el tren. Si no fuese por la mirada tan atenta y ciertamente extraña de sus padres, no estaría del todo atento a lo que dijese. Así lo pensaba..., pero sin darse cuenta, hablaba más y más de ella.

La pareja Hizuri se miraron uno al otro, y esbozaron una sonrisa que a Kuon le extrañó.

— Kuon, hijo —le dijo su padre palmeando su espalda — El hombre tiene una gran responsabilidad, sabes, hay que ser paciente, un año más estaría bien…

— Honey — seguía su madre con una amplia sonrisa. Sus ojos brillosos parecían estar cerca de las lágrimas — Our Kuon is becoming a man * _Nuestro Kuon está convirtiéndose en un hombre_ * —decía enardecida— Kuon, hoy iremos a Darumaya. Tenemos que saludar formalmente a los dueños. ¡Ya quiero conocer a Kyoko-chan!

Cuando su madre decidía, no había quien la parará.

Si sus padres no estuviesen con esas extrañas sonrisas en sus rostros, o si no lo dejasen en incógnita con esas palabras tan fuera de sentido, él no estaría en contra, y lo estaba; de solo verlos tan efusivos presentía que su visita se haría muy larga...

 **::::::::**

Del como terminó en una mesa, con sus padres, y con Kyoko a su lado, le resultó un tanto...tenso.

Podía sentir la mirada del Taisho sobre él, resultó así cuando lo conoció, pero en ese momento parecía como si su mirada se hubiese vuelto mucho más fulminante y amenazadora.

No lo entendía. Después de que su madre se hubiese adelantado, y luego de que ellos hayan llegado, encontraron a todos mirando hacia ella, la Okami la hablaba, el Taisho no parecía de buen humor, y Kyoko estaba sonrojada...estaba diferente...estaba...

— Kuon, ¿no crees que Kyoko-chan está muy linda con el vestido que elegí? — recién percatándose de que se hallaba mirando a la joven, Kuon, volvió su vista a su madre, sorprendido de escuchar decir que ella eligió la prenda — Kyoko-chan, mira que Kuon no puede dejar de mirarte, ¡es que estás tan linda!

— Ma...No, no es... —Kuon miró hacia Kyoko, que estaba roja como un tomate. No podía creer que se estuviera avergonzando, y más que su madre le estuviera haciendo pasar por ello —Ella lo está —admitió fingiendo quietud, mirando a otro lado y bebiendo un vaso de agua.

— Cariño —dijo Kuu a su esposa — Les estás avergonzando. Por cierto, Kyoko-chan, estás muy linda. Jullie ha elegido, pero yo también la ayude. ¿Te gusta? —sonrió, mientras agarraba del plato de entrada que la Okami le ofreció por la espera. El hambre le era inmenso.

Kyoko asintió y agradeció con una pequeña reverencia desde su asiento, algo avergonzada después de tanto elogio. Miró de reojo a su padre, él le parecía mucho a Kuon, aunque su madre también lo hacía. Los tres eran demasiado...bellos y atractivos, además de eso, llamaba más atención que ellos fueran extranjeros.

— ¿Acaso...ustedes ya se conocieron antes? —preguntó Kuon refiriéndose a los dueños del Daruyama.

— Así es, ¿no es mucha coincidencia? —dijo sonriente Julie — Ya vinimos aquí antes a comer, la comida realmente es muy deliciosa, así que Okami y Taisho saben del estómago de tu padre. — Kuu asintió con la cabeza mientras comía — Nos encontramos de casualidad, ellos estaban buscando un regalo para Kyoko-chan, así que les ayude a elegir. —su vista volvió a la joven de ojos ámbar— La Okami me habló mucho de ti, Kyoko-chan... ¡Así como Kuon no paraba de hablar de ti! ¡Él gusta mucho de ti!

Un silencio se presentó durante unos segundos, solo el ruido de unos masticadas se hizo presente. Julie sonreía, el rostro de Kyoko se encendía mirando asombrada, Kuon no podía reaccionar y sentía como ese alguien que desde hace rato le observaba de cuanto en cuanto, parecía querer fulminarlo.

— Ma... —Kuon dejo exhalar un suspiro— Eso que dices...en Japón puede ser algo...

— ¿Eh? Pero no es nada malo, hablar mucho de la persona que te gusta es... Get on like a house on fire. _..*es una expresión que se utiliza cuando desde un principio las personas se agradan, se llevan demasiado bien*_ It´s so beautiful *es muy hermoso*

— No, that...it can be misinterpreted * _eso se puede malinterpretar*_

— How? _*¿Cómo?*_

Kuon no supo como responder. La palabra pervertido seguía rondando por su cabeza, y aunque hubiese sido perdonado, creía que debía de tener más cuidado después de lo último que dijo. La frase sobre "lo linda que ella le era" lo rememoraba, y le era cercano a ser muy malentendido. Todo lo que decía su madre no le ayudaba, y no queriendo admitir, lo avergonzaba.

— Oh, don´t worry, Kuon. It's not like you think, I will not say anything about how much you like _*Ah, no te preocupes, Kuon. No es como lo piensas,_ _no diré nada sobre lo mucho que te gusta._ _*_

— Wh...¿H-how? _*¿C-cómo?*_

— She is fourteen, and I have no problem for her to be your girlfriend. She is very cute, you just have to wait another year for the kisses, she will be fifteen then. * _Ella tiene catorce, y yo no tengo problema para que sea tu novia. Ella es muy linda, solo tienes que esperar un año más para los besos, ella tendrá quince entonces*_.

— M-mom... It's not like you think... She's just a friend. I do not see it that way _*M-mamá...No es como lo piensas... Ella es solo una amiga. No la veo de esa manera*_

— But you... _*Pero tu...*_

Kuu observaba mientras comía. Vio como la joven miraba hacia abajo, su rostro excesivamente rojo, parecía estar a punto de humear. Alzó sus cejas, y casi atragantándose, dejó por un momento su plato en la mesa.

— Uhm...Cariño, Kuon... Kyoko-chan entiende lo que están diciendo.

Unas cuantas palabras más en su idioma, y silenciaron, comprendiendo de lo que Kuu había dicho. Miraron a la joven, que estaba demasiado abochornada como para mirar arriba. Kuon bajo su rostro sobre una mano, cubriéndose del inmenso bochorno que lo ahogaba.

— So sorry...¡So-so sorry, Kyoko-chan! —Julie exclamó muy agitada— Do not misunderstand, you'll only accept Kuon if you want it _*No me malinterpretes, solo aceptarás a Kuon si lo quieres*_

Kuon agrandó los ojos, levantó su rostro, y trató de parar a su madre. Después de departir sobre malentendidos, arrepentimientos, descortesía, y mucho más, todos con cansancio callaron. Kuon se levantó de imprevisto, e hizo una reverencia en disculpas, Kyoko también entonces se levantó e hizo un asentimiento de cabeza, diciendo que todo estaba bien, su madre viendo la situación y sintiéndose afligida porque su hijo parecía molesto con ella, también se levantó a disculparse de la misma forma, y luego Kuu viendo que su esposa se paraba, la siguió y la rodeó con un brazo, tratando con palabras apaciguar el ambiente.

Mientras todos se hallaban parados, la Okami y el Taisho miraban extrañados la situación, sin entender nada de lo que decían o hacían. Ellos, siendo el centro de atención no solo por apariencia, sino por actuación, se sentaron, una vez enseguida llegó la comida, o bien, el gran banquete que debía saciar en especial a un estómago.

El ambiente se suavizó en instantes. Kyoko fue testigo de como el agujero negro se tragaba todo a su paso, por otro lado uno era totalmente lo contrario, mientras en otra parte movimientos elegantes y delicados eran destacados.

Sin lugar a dudas, fue todo un espectáculo y algo desconocido para la joven, pero la atención y el cariño que mostraron sus padres con su hijo, resaltaron la imagen de una familia feliz, una que para ella le resultaba algo distante.

Sonrió y meneó la cabeza, aunque estuvieran lejos, ella tenía a dos personas que la querían y se preocupaban tanto como unos padres.

— ¿Pasa algo, Kyoko-chan? —preguntó Kuon, viendo como ella en su ensimismamiento dejó de comer.

— Nada — respondió con una sonrisa— Solo...que tus padres son geniales.

Kuon la miró, una sonrisa fue esbozándose lentamente.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Sinceramente, siempre gracias. Ya estamos cerca del final.


	8. Chapter 8

.

Cuando Hizuri-san, la madre de Kuon, le preguntó en inglés si es que quería salir con ellos en alguna parte, se sorprendió, y lo aceptó, queriendo ir a pasear en las calles para ver los montajes de luces navideñas.

Una vez terminaron con la cena, ambos padres pidieron permiso a los dueños de Darumaya para salir a pasear con Kyoko. Unas cuantas palabras, límites en horario, y número de teléfonos fueron necesarios para convencerlos. La Okami lo aceptó con más facilidad, pero el Taisho no le gustó mucho la idea, lo consintió porque iba con los padres, pero aún no podía confiar en cierto muchacho rubio que parecía interesado demás en la joven de ojos ámbares.

Kyoko fue arriba para llevarse la gorra y la bufanda. Bajó rápidamente por las escaleras, y vio a la Okami esperándola.

— Kyoko-chan—dijo acercándose— Él dice que tengas cuidado de no quedarte a solas con Hizuri-kun —expresó riendo entre dientes— Pero yo te doy mi consentimiento. Él parece un buen chico, y sus padres son buenas personas. Pueden pedirles para ir después por separado, vayan a pasear en dónde te comenté.

— Pero, Okami-san, yo no tengo problemas en ir con sus padres —comentó inocente.

La Okami le sonrió y le acomodó su cabello para ponerle la gorra — Mañana te irás y después ya no podrán verse. Quedarse a solas por un momento no es una mala idea, pueden hablar más cómodamente e ir a otros lugares —arregló su bufanda y se alejó para contemplarla— Estás muy linda. ¿No piensas que él te estaba viendo mucho? Pienso que él gusta de ti.

— ¿Eh? —Kyoko se ruborizó y negó con la cabeza —Ese chico solo estaba mirando mucho porque el vestido es demasiado bonito.

— ¿Quién chico? —la Okami rió al entender lo que ella entendió — No habló del chico de hace rato, habló de Hizuri-kun.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó tornándose como un tomate — No, no, imposible. Qui-quiero decir Hizuri-san solo gu-gusta de mí co-como amiga… Solo eso.

La Okami solo asintió divertida, viéndola después partir muy sonrojada. Añoraba esos tiempos en los que en la juventud, se despertaba esos sentimientos de un primer amor.

:::::::

La mirada que su madre le daba cada que lo pillaba mirando a la joven, lo abochornaba, culpa de las insinuaciones que sabía profería en su mente. No hubo minuto en el que ella no le hiciese pasar vergüenza, pero cuando solicitó que se separaran, hubo un alivio que lo soltó con un suspiro silencioso. Aquello lo tomó de sorpresa, luego de haber salido a solo tres cuadras de Darumaya. Así que sin más reparo lo aceptó de inmediato.

—Sé que sabrás cuidar de una linda damisela—dijo su madre seria—, pero ten cuidado de no alargar una mano por accidente.

Y eso fue el detonante, para que dos caras estallaran con un rojo intenso.

— ¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa? —decía Julie mirando con curiosidad. Kuu a su lado, no atendía mucho, mientras comía de papas fritas sacadas de algún lugar mágicamente.

— Ma…por favor —de todo lo que dijo, lo de ¨por accidente¨ era lo que más le avergonzaba, ya que traía consigo recuerdos muy frescos a la memoria — Regresaremos en una hora — dijo despidiéndose para evitar más bochornos. Agarró a Kyoko de la mano y se largó rápidamente.

— ¡Pueden regresar unos minutos más tarde! —vociferó antes de que desaparecieran— Mi Kuon está tan lindo. Es la primera vez que lo veo así con una chica —decía emocionada a su esposo.

:::::::

— Hizuri-san…Espere…

Kuon giró hacia ella, y con tardía, se percató de que iba demasiado rápido y agarrando de su mano.

— Lo siento—dijo soltándola— Es que mi madre…

— Lo entiendo —asintió. Después de solo minutos, lo que dijo antes sobre no tener problemas en ir con sus padres, lo retractó al sentirse avergonzada de las palabras que Hizuri-san, la madre de Kuon, decía.

Kuon miró hacia las calles, viendo a dónde podían seguir.

— Okami-san me dijo sobre un lugar que es muy lindo… —le dijo ella— Podemos ir allí.

— ¿Sí? —él la miró con una sonrisa— Entonces tú serás mi guía.

El rostro de Kyoko se encendió, y no sabía por qué, tal vez sería por su sonrisa inútilmente bella y angelical, o tal vez porque desde hace rato ciertas personas parecían querer emparejarlos.

Caminaron uno al lado del otro, y Kyoko notó como siempre, que él llamaba mucha atención de las personas, en especial, de las mujeres. Frunció el ceño al ver demasiadas parejas, y de repente, un rayo de luz iluminó su cerebro.

Nochebuena, día especial en pareja.

Miró a Hizuri-san a su lado.

Su rostro comenzó a bullir, tanto, que parecía salir humo de ella.

— Kyoko-chan

— S-sí

— ¿Es cierto que tienes catorce?

— ¿Eh?...Ah, no… Quiero decir, estoy por cumplirlo.

— ¿Cuándo?

— Mañana…

— Oh… ¿Navidad?

— Sí.

Él quedó en silencio, pensando.

— ¿Y cuándo regresas? —preguntó.

— Regresó mañana…a la mañana.

Kuon escondió su asombro — ¿Tan rápido? —dijo calmo.

— Sí, en realidad… —miró abajo algo avergonzada— Escapé… Tengo que ir aun en la escuela.

— Es cierto, en Japón las clases terminan en marzo —dijo pensativo.

— ¿No…me vas a preguntar por qué escapé?

— ¿Uh? —él meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa— No, yo siempre lo hice.

— _¡¿Él es del tipo rebelde?!_ —pensó estupefacta.

— ¡Ah! ¡Kyoko-chan! —mirando hacia algún lugar, él agarró de su mano— ¡Tenemos que irnos rápido!

— ¿Eh? —sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, fue obligada a correr junto a él.

Mientras se acercaban, Kyoko se percató que adonde iban era en una joyería que estaba a punto de cerrar.

Estaban por apagar ya las luces, pero él entró con rapidez junto a ella, disculpándose, y diciendo si es que podía atenderlos antes de cerrar.

La señora no pareció gustarle del todo, lanzó un suspiro, pero cuando volteó a ver al cliente, su rostro se iluminó al encontrarse con un joven bien apuesto.

— ¿En qué puedo servirle joven? —atendió, observándolo. Su vista bajó y descubrió que él cogía de una mano — ¿Es un regalo para la señorita? — Observó a la chica que estaba a su lado. Interiormente pensaba en lo agraciada que debía ser ella para estar con alguien tan apuesto y detallista, y además, él era mayor.

— Sí —respondió él— ¿De qué tipo prefieres, Kyoko-chan? — soltó de su mano y observó en la vitrina.

— ¿Qué? No, no, no debe regalarme nada —dijo sacudiendo su cabeza.

— ¿Qué te parece un brazalete? Mira éste, ¿no es lindo?

— Hizuri-san, de verdad no de…—su mirada bajó adonde él señalaba y sus ojos centellearon al ver uno con delicadas flores y pequeñas perlas que se extendía por en medio, la cadena al parecer de oro — Es hermoso…

— Entonces éste estará bien.

— No, no —dijo con la boca temblorosa— No debe—

— ¿Éste no? —interrumpió, viendo de nuevo la vitrina— ¿qué te parece estás con zafiro?

— S-son hermosos… —tartamudeó al ver uno con una forma en singular que parecía salido de cuentos de hada.

Kuon miró adónde la vista de la joven apuntaba.

— ¿Ésta te gusta? —apuntó al de uno con zafiro azul.

— Siii…Qui-quiero decir…no…

— Entonces éste—

— Es-espera…— intervinó— No acostumbró llevar brazalete ni joyas…Se me caen fácilmente… Tengo miedo de perderlo —se excusó para tratar de detenerlo de comprar.

Él calló durante unos instantes, y Kyoko pensó que él ya desistió.

— ¿De verdad? —dijo mirando en otro lado de la vitrina— Entonces será mejor una cadena.

— ¡¿Eh?!

— Ésta —señaló por una parecida al brazalete anterior— Ésta está bien.

— Esa es de una marca de Mermaid Palace (Palacio de Sirena) —la encargada sonrió al ver la divertida situación— Es una cadena de plata —explicó — la piedra está tallado en forma de gota, es un zafiro de agua. A la señorita le quedará muy bien. Y estando en el cuello, no supondrá problema como con las pulseras, éstas se suelen perder una vez que te la quitas para hacer algo, pero con la cadena en el cuello, ese problema no habrá, y la mantendrás más seguro.

— Es muy lindo, y a ella le gusta mucho —respondió él, sin hacer falta de la opinión de ella. Sabía que a la jovencita le gustaban de ese tipo que parecían salidos de cuento de princesas y hadas— Llevaremos ésta—dijo con una sonrisa.

— Hi-Hizuri-san, espere, no puedo aceptar que…

— ¿Sí?

— No puedo aceptar que me regalé algo así…y…

— ¿Por qué no? Sí a ti te gusta.

— Po-porque…

Las palabras murieron en su boca, cuando vio su cara: Sus cejas ligeramente fruncidas transmitía pena, mientras sus ojos parecían mirarla como un triste perrito que pide ser consentido, sus labios se fruncían hacia abajo, como si estuviera decaído. Toda su cara expresaba lamento, tanto, como pedir ser mimado.

— Kyoko-chan… —musitó mustio— ¿Acaso no te gusta mi regalo? —bajó su cabeza y luego lo levantó lentamente mirándolo triste.

El corazón de la joven y también el de una señora que lo miraba, se aceleraron tanto, hasta casi dar un paro cardíaco.

— E-e-eso…Me...me gusta —tartamudeó ella completamente ruborizada. Nunca le hubiera creído con esa expresión.

— ¿Entonces…aceptarás mi regalo?

— Lo…Lo acepto. —dijo rindiéndose a su gesto de perrito compungido.

El rostro de Kuon se transformó al de uno sonriente. Una sonrisa tan angelical que solo hizo aumentar el pulso de las presentes.

Se dirigió hacia la vendedora, y compró la cadena.

Cuando ésta estuvo por envolverlo, él pidió que solo lo deje así, y entonces, desabrochando el broche, y pidiendo permiso, le colocó cuidadosamente el collar a la joven.

La vendedora se ruborizaba y hasta podía suspirar por ese joven muchacho. Si tuviera unos años menos y no tuviera esposo, él sería alguien a quien nunca dejaría marchar de su tienda. Absolutamente.

::::::

Siguieron caminando uno al lado de otro. Kyoko estaba lo suficientemente sonrojada, hasta el punto que su voz fallaba al solo hablar. Ya le había agradecido por el regalo, pero después no pudo decir nada más. Cada que veía su sonrisa, o recordaba su anterior expresión, su corazón daba un gran salto. _Un asesino_ —pensaba mientras se sonrojaba aún más— _¿por qué es tan…tan…y porque hace esa cara tan…tan…_

— Es aquí, ¿verdad, Kyoko-chan?

Salto, al escucharlo repentinamente, pero cuando alzó su rostro y vio el lugar en dónde se encontraban, sus ojos brillaron.

Toda la calle estaba repleta de luces. Los árboles se iluminaban con guirnaldas luminosas; los locales, especialmente restaurantes y reposterías seguían abiertos, con montajes de diferentes tipos de iluminaciones, decoraciones, y músicas navideñas; cerca había un parque grande, en donde muchas parejas se detenían a contemplar los diseños de estructuras metálicas que resplandecían en sus diferentes formas, desde ángeles y trineos tirados por renos. En el centro de todo, una estructura de varios metros se forjaba, formando un sonriente muñeco de nieve.

— ¡Es hermoso! —exclamó ella extasiada. Antes nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ir a pasear de noche en la calle en nochebuena ni menos en Navidad. Los padres de Sho-chan se encargaban de ella ya que su madre lo pedía, al nunca estar esos días. En los últimos años, su amigo se escapaba unos minutos en la noche, siempre la dejaba sola, y en cambio, ella se pasaba encerrada en el ryoukan,curiosa de los noches luminosas que siempre oía comentar de los huéspedes o de sus compañeros de clases.

— ¡Vamos, vamos allá! —decía Kyoko emocionada, estirando de la chaqueta de Kuon.

Kuon al ver lo entusiasta que estaba, sonreía sin percatar, así como en las mayorías de las veces que tampoco se dio por aludido.

La siguió siempre a su lado, tratando de mantener su ritmo constante de agitación. Ella daba saltitos mientras descubría otro, más otros diseños; estrellas, flores, mariposas eran sus favoritas. Su emoción llegó al tope, cuando en lo alto se iluminaban sobre ellos luces que imitaban un cielo estrellado.

Él rió entre dientes, y la joven lo miró sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido.

— Es que es muy lindo…—murmuró ella.

— Lo es —dijo él mirándola a los ojos y esbozando una sonrisa.

— Ugh…Va-vamos allá…—volteó rápidamente para esconder su sonrojo. Su corazón parecía doler de tanto acelerarse, y temía por ello.

— Kyoko-chan —la detuvo de súbito— Me esperarías aquí por un rato.

— Eh…Sí —se fue antes de que pueda preguntar adónde iba. Se quedó sola, y recién dejando de vista las luces navideñas, se fijó en las parejas que iban de un lado a otro, algunos iban en grupo de amigos, y otros en familia. Todos parecían felices, y ella ese día, también lo estaba como nunca antes.

Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que él llegó, y la dirigió en una de la milagrosa banca vacía. Se sentaron, y él le pasó en su regazo una caja, le pidió que lo abra, y Kyoko sorprendida, lo abrió, hasta que el contenido hizo que sus ojos se agrandaran. Se quedó congelada, y luego escuchó unos murmullos, alzó su rostro y miró como algunos le miraban entre sonrojados, enternecidos, celosos, celosas, criticando… El rojo comenzó a subir a su rostro, y tapó la caja con sus manos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Kuon confundido, percatándose también de las miradas.

— E-e-es un pastel —dijo abochornada.

— ¿No te gustan?

— No, es solo que es…Christmas Cake

— Sí…Es por tu cumpleaños de mañana.

— Gra-gracias…

— ¿Ocurre algo?

— Sabes…en Japón…Nochebuena y Navidad…es un día que más bien…se festeja…en pareja…

— Oh…

— Y el pastel…es algo…chico…para dos…

Kyoko lo miró de reojo, y se sorprendió de verlo algo tímido.

— Me preguntaba —dijo él— porque había tantas parejas…y porque tantos nos miraban…Lo siento.

— No, no —negó agitando sus manos— Muchas gracias por todo…El regalo me ha encantado…El collar…y el pastel… y también que paseáramos hasta aquí… Me ha hecho muy feliz.

Kuon la miró durante unos instantes y luego le sonrió. Muchas mujeres quedaron prendidas de esa sonrisa, sonrojadas por lo guapo que era. Kyoko bajó su rostro para no mirarlo; comenzó a comer el pastel con los utensilios que estaban en la caja.

— ¿Vas a comerlo ahora? —preguntó él.

— Ehm…Sí —dijo algo avergonzada. En realidad se había excusado de eso, para tratar de tranquilizar a su corazón — Cómelo también… Este pastel se echa a perder rápido… Es por eso que solo se venden hasta el veinticuatro…—agarró de un pedazo de fresa y cuando lo llevó a su boca, su rostro se iluminó de felicidad — Está riquísima.

— Entonces comeré contigo — se acercó un poco más, y agarró del tenedor de plástico para comer.

Mala idea. Kyoko sintió los nervios al tenerlo demasiado cerca. Su corazón latía rápido, y le asustaba que él pudiese oírlo.

— ¿Pa-pasarás la Navidad con tu novia? —farfulló ella cerrando con fuerza sus ojos. Fue lo único en lo que pensó para calmarse, y si oyera de su novia creía que lo haría— ¿O es que ella vive lejos como para ir a visitarla?

— ¿Novia?

— Sí... Cuando estabas enfermo tú la llamaste… Elly.

— ¿Qué? —casi se atragantó con el pedazo de torta, pero luego logró tragarlo de una— No…no es mi novia —dijo.

— ¿Eh?

— Es…mi mascota.

— Ah… —bajó su cabeza. Por alguna razón se sintió feliz — El pastel pensé que era chico como para comerlo los dos…pero creo que me estoy llenando… Tal vez podamos invitarles a tus padres.

— ¿A mis padres?

Los dos comenzaron a pensar en ellos, y cuando pensaron en Julie Hizuri, un escalofrío les recorrió el cuerpo entero, pensando en cómo les avergonzaría con el pastel que más bien era uno para pareja.

— Pienso que yo podré comerlo todo —dijo Kuon con el rostro oscurecido.

— No…Yo te ayudaré —repuso Kyoko decidida a terminarlo.

Los minutos pasaron y mientras hablaban y comían forzados, lo terminaron con el estómago a punto de reventar.

Fueron de vuelta. Kuu y Julie le encontraron con expresiones extrañas. El rostro de su hijo Kuon parecía fúnebre mientras se agarraba del estómago.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** El próximo capítulo será el final! Muchísimas, muchísimas gracias a aquellos que comentan, me hacen super feliz y me da energía :D Espero que les haya gustado.


	9. Chapter 9

.

Cuando la mañana llegó, una pequeña celebración se inició en el Darumaya. A Kyoko le era difícil dejar de sonreír; ya desde que despertó sintió como las comisuras de sus labios parecían ligeramente tensos, se imaginaba que hasta en sus sueños no pudo dejar ese afán de sonreír al rememorar los acontecimientos del día pasado.

Para su pesar, desde temprano tuvo que prepararse para retornar a un largo viaje camino a casa, y sabía que con su regreso, el regaño que recibiría sería severo. Aunque igual lo sabía, la sonrisa seguía tallada en su rostro. No importaba cuántas veces lo pensará, nunca se arrepentiría de mentir y escapar de casa; los pocos días que pasó fuera, fueron unos de los días más felices en su vida.

Alistó la última ropa en su cartera y deslizó el cierre con cuidado. Miró la habitación por última vez y, con una profunda respiración, salió, se detuvo en la puerta, y tanteó con sus dedos la piedra azul en su cuello. Su boca se extendió en una amplia sonrisa, recordando que él le había dicho que iría a despedirse en la estación de tren.

Mientras el Taisho y la Okami la acompañaban para ir a la estación, atravesaron una calle en dónde el recuerdo de él surgía incesante en ella. Las sensaciones que experimentaba le traían a la más absurda sonrisa, sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago, y un rubor tan conocido que calentaba toda su cara al repetir en su mente la voz y las palabras que por primera vez escuchaba de los labios de un hombre.

" _Siempre pensé que eras linda"_

Su corazón se le saltó un latido y aceleró.

" _Por alguna razón siempre me atraías"_

Podía sentir sus palpitaciones en los oídos.

" _Después de conocerte sé que eres mucho más linda de lo que creí"_

Con esa oración algo dentro parecía haber explotado. Se le dificultaba respirar, y no entendía como antes, cuando le había dicho tantas palabras mortíferas para el corazón, no murió en ese momento.

— Kyoko-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?

Miró a la Okami y al Taisho, que la miraban con extrañeza. Parpadeó un par de veces y sin saber cómo, se encontraba parada frente a la estación, con la mano apretándose cerca del pecho, en donde su corazón antes parecía querer saltarse fuera de su cuerpo.

— Es-estoy bien— dijo ruborizada, sí es que podía más.

Antes de que pudiera pagar por su boleto, el Taisho se adelantó y pagó por ella. Le agradeció profusamente, y luego se quedaron esperando afuera los minutos que faltaban para que el tren marche.

Buscó con la vista en todas partes, esperando a que él apareciese de cualquier lugar. Mientras los minutos pasaban y no le veía, la ansiedad hacía su cuerpo fuese de un lado a otro, retorciendo sus dedos sobre la tira de su cartera, tocándose el cabello una y otra vez, y mirando de nuevo a su alrededor para buscarlo.

La espera le era peor que esperar los resultados de un examen que pensaba había fallado.

Una última mirada a otra esquina y lo vio, los latidos de su corazón se apresuraban cada que le veía dar otro paso más cerca de ella, corría, y sonreía al verla, haciendo que los nervios y el aleteo de mariposas en su estómago se intensificaran.

— Lo siento, llego tarde —él se detuvo frente a ella, respirando profunda y silenciosamente por el cansancio. Saludó al Taisho y a la Okami con una pequeña reverencia. Al parecer la Okami le persuadió a su esposo para que se alejarán, y así pudieran darle un momento a solas.

Quedaron en silencio, a Kyoko se le hacía difícil mirarlo, su sonrisa parecía tener el poder de derretirla.

— Mis padres no pudieron venir —dijo él, cortando el silencio—, pero te enviaron esto.

Le pasó una bolsa de cartón con moño dorado. La joven sorprendida, sonrió y lo agarró con las dos manos, pidiendo que les agradezca por el regalo.

— Kyoko-chan…

— Sí —ella alzó su rostro y lo miró a él sonriente.

— Feliz Cumpleaños.

Cuando le vio bajar hasta su rostro y ladear la cabeza para presionar suavemente sus labios en su mejilla, sintió que el mundo daba vueltas, sus ojos se agrandaron y de repente hacía calor en pleno invierno.

Él se alejó y le sonrió. Kyoko sentía que su rostro se encendía y el corazón se le agitaba como loco.

— Tienes que entrar, el tren marchará enseguida—una voz asustó a ambos. El Taisho se encontraba enfrente, mirando a Kuon con el ceño fruncido de forma amenazadora. La Okami venía a unos metros para alcanzarlos.

Kyoko miró que atrás las personas comenzaban a entrar, desviando de nuevo la mirada en frente, bajó su cabeza que aun la tenía roja como un tomate.

— E-entonces ya me voy —tartamudeó ella.

La Okami de pronto la abrazó y le deseó de nuevo un feliz cumpleaños. Kyoko sonrió, y luego le oyó al Taisho también despedirse. Sus ojos fueron vacilantes adonde él estaba, y éste le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa.

— Adios, Kyoko-chan.

Ella con algo de tardía se despidió de él. Volteó y fue a pasos cortos, sintiendo como cierta tristeza surgía progresivamente en su interior al saber que ya no los volvería ver después de un largo tiempo. Estuvo por pasar las puertas, pero la exclamación de su nombre hizo que girará atrás, vio a Hizuri-san sonreírle, y ella no sabiendo cuando, también esbozaba una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡Vuelvo en un mes! —vociferó Kuon, y ella sintió que su pecho se henchía de una felicidad que no supo se la devolvería en tan solo un instante. Asintió tratando de contener la sonrisa boba que estaba por esbozar, y luego agitando una mano en el aire se despidió por última vez y entró.

A pocos minutos, el tren cerró las puertas y comenzó a andar.

Kyoko sentía el corazón bombear como un tambor, la comisura de sus labios se estiraban y temblaban de tanta emoción. La persona a su lado le miraba extraña, pero no le importó, su felicidad no podría apaciguarse aunque ella quisiese así disimularlo. Ese sentimiento la tomó intensamente sin que pudiese controlarlo. No podía dejar de pensar en él, y ansiaba que ese un mes pasará volando.

Sabía de qué se trataba, tenía que admitirlo. Estaba enamorada de Kuon Hizuri.

 **:::::::** :::::

Las severas reprimendas y las palabras que siempre dolían, no la afectaron tanto cómo siempre lo hacía. Recibir un castigo de su madre, era nuevo, y le sorprendía, porque cuando de ella se tratase solo acabaría con unas reprensiones y una mirada fría. Terminó siendo castigada con venir directo a casa después de la escuela, sin nada de desviarse del camino junto a Sho-chan. Su madre no estaría en algunos días, pero sabía que les encargaría a los padres de Sho para que la controlaran. En realidad, aquello no le parecía un gran castigo, ya que la mayoría de veces solo estudiaba o ayudaba en el ryokan; ella no la podía castigar de mejor manera, por esas causas.

Los días pasaban lentos, mientras marcaba en el calendario, ansiosa, porque pasase otro más. En algunas ocasiones pasaba en los lugares en donde habían coincidido, recordándolo, tratando de adivinar la razón del porque él andaba por ahí. Pero entonces, después de veinte días se alarmó. No sabía si un mes podría significar treinta días o solo un intervalo inexacto de tiempo.

Un día como cualquiera, según así ella lo trataba de imaginar para calmar su ansiedad, su amigo de infancia, Sho-chan, decidió tratar de preguntarle sobre lo que desde hace tiempo venía notando, y más al descubrir la piedra que recién lo había visto en la totalidad colgando de su cadena.

— Kyoko, ¿qué es eso? —preguntó, acercándose y tomando la piedra de su cuello— ¿Y eso desde cuando lo tienes?

— Fue un regalo —dijo ella quitándole la mano de su collar y poniéndolo de nuevo dentro de su ropa— Por mi cumpleaños —añadió.

— Hey, desde que llegaste ese día has estado… —se detuvo y resopló. Estaban en el receso del medio día, a la hora del almuerzo. Últimamente le notaba cambiada, ella ya no le prestaba atención como antes, y andaba siempre en su mundo, sonriendo y riendo repentinamente. Solo días antes, su apariencia también había cambiado, arreglaba más su cabello con peinados que aprendió de revistas, utilizaba un labial que dejaba sutilmente más rojos sus labios, cuidaba más de sus manos y sus uñas después del trabajo en el ryokan, si es que acertaba su falda estaba más corta, pero dudaba ya que también parecía que solo había crecido — ¿Te acortaste más la falda? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Sho-chan! Cla-claro que no...—susurró avergonzada— Crecí un poco más…

— Uhmm —él la observó una vez más. Ella no parecía la de antes, no quería admitirlo, pero estaba " _solo un poco linda"._ Dos de sus compañeros querían que le presenten a ella, los chicos parecían mirarla más, y eso ya le estaba irritando— Hey, ¿Quién te dio ese collar? ¿Acaso tienes un novio a escondidas? —le preguntó con un tono y una sonrisa sarcástica— ¿Es por eso que de repente te arreglas tanto?

La joven se tornó roja, y él abrió grande los ojos.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —exclamó Sho escéptico.

— Na-nada —dijo ella bajando su rostro— Solo me lo dio un amigo… —agarró de una lo que sobraba de su comida y se lo metió en la boca— Me voy a clases —farfulló levantándose y dejándolo solo.

Kyoko fue rápido a su aula, preguntándose si él se dio cuenta de que tenía a alguien que le gusta. No quería que él se enterase, después de lo que le había mencionado sobre Hizuri-san.

Mientras estaba en clases, su mente no podía prestar atención a lo que el profesor enseñaba. Su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos de Kuon, porque sabía que cerca de uno de esos días podía tal vez encontrarlo de nuevo.

Las clases terminaron de pronto, y sin saber cómo.

Soltó un gran suspiro, agarró su mochila y, ruborizada y con una sonrisa en sus labios, salió. Pasó cautelosa en donde estaba la clase de Sho-chan, viendo con alivio que él tardaría mientras algunas chicas le rodeaban para tenerlo junto a ellas por más tiempo.

Cuando apenas salió por los portones de la escuela, sus pasos se alargaron, yendo con algo de celeridad por las calles, y mirando de cuando en cuando a sus costados. Se detuvo abruptamente al verlo, sintió su corazón acelerar y desvió de inmediato por otro camino.

— ¡Kyoko-chan! —su voz llegó de súbito a sus oídos y se paralizó. Giró vacilante y lo vio a él acercarse. Para su mala suerte también veía tras de él a una chica seguirlo, la misma a quien le había visto pegada en su brazo.

— Bue-Buenas, Hizuri-san. Ha pasado mucho… —Había practicado tanto para ese día, y ahora se reprendía por el tono y las palabras que utilizó para saludarlo. Miró de reojo tras de él, y vio a esa mujer, alta, de larga cabellera castaña y ondulada, ojos avellanas, y cuerpo de modelo. _Sí, la clásica chica por la que todos los hombres babean_ , pensó Kyoko, y al instante quedó desconcertada por el pensamiento grosero que nunca creyó podía tener.

Antes de que él pudiese hablar, la mujer se abalanzó y rodeó su brazo, pegándoselo como anteriormente lo vio.

— ¿Quién es ella, Kuon? —dijo ésta cariñosamente— ¿Alguien que conoces?

— ¿No me dijiste que debías ir a casa? —contestó él con una falsa sonrisa, liberándose metódicamente de su agarre.

— Hola —saludó ella, tomándole de nuevo del brazo— Soy Elly Hanazawa, la novia de Kuon.

Kyoko quedó en silencio, mirando invariable a la repentina revelación. El dolor y el enojo comenzaron a ascender por dentro— Ah, Hanazawa…Elly… Buenas Tardes…—dijo mirando a él— Hizuri-san, supongo que podrá ir a visitar a su mascota después de tanto.

— ¿Eh? Kuon, ¿tienes una mascota? —dijo ella pegándose más a él. Kyoko no pudo evitar entornar sus ojos, mientras miraba el brazo que agarraba.

— Kyoko-chan, no es lo que piensas —Kuon se zafó de su brazo nuevamente— Te voy a explicar.

— No tengo tiempo, tengo que irme ahora — volteó, pero luego sintió que él le agarró del brazo.

— Espera, solo dame un momento, te explicaré —repuso inquieto, mirándola a los ojos.

— Tal vez cuando nos volvamos a ver, Hizuri-san —estiró sutilmente su brazo y él la soltó— Ahora de verdad no tengo tiempo —miró por un instante más sus ojos, luego giró y se marchó.

Fue con pasos firmes y rápidos, hasta que volteó en una esquina, y sus piernas flaquearon. Apoyó la mano en una pared, y dejó escapar un resoplido.

— _Mentiroso, pervertido, playboy_ —sus manos se hicieron puños, ceñuda, siguió caminando hasta llegar en el ryokan e ir a la habitación en el que dormía mientras no estaba en su casa.

Echó su mochila a un lado, y se tiró en el piso de tatami, mirando arriba, hacia el techo. Su cara se contrajo en un gesto de aflicción, apretó los dientes y sacudió la cabeza.

— Mentiroso…Idiota —musitó y rodó para quedar boca abajo.

— ¡Kyoko! —oyó que la puerta se deslizaba, y los pasos siguieron acercándose— ¡Hey, porque no me esperaste!

Ella se mantuvo en la misma posición. No respondió durante segundos, tragó saliva y habló— Pensé que no querías que te acompañe más — paró al notar su voz débil. Carraspeó y siguió— Tú no me sueles esperar y te vas en otro lugar con alguna chica —acentuó la última frase con enojo. Nunca le había reclamado sobre eso a él, pero el enojo por lo que antes sucedió, hacía que lo hiciera.

— Puedo ver bajo tu falda.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, rodó velozmente su cuerpo, alcanzó su mochila y lo tiró a él.

— ¡Hey! ¡No tengo la culpa de que se te vean las bragas!... ¿Estás...llorando? —Sho comenzó a ponerse pálido al ver sus lágrimas deslizarse en sus mejillas.

— ¡No! ¡Solo estoy sudando bajo los ojos!

Él se quedó inmóvil, mirándola y sin saber que hacer.

— Si solo vas a quedarte así —dijo ella volteando— mejor vete.

Sho hizo una mueca, miró abajo y salió en silencio.

Cuando Kyoko oyó que sus pasos se alejaban, dejó salir un sollozo y las lágrimas brotaron sin más retención.

Al cabo de unos segundos, se sobresaltó al oír que la puerta se abría, contuvo la respiración y se quedó quieta.

— Te...Te estoy dando el pudin que te robé de la otra vez...—deslizó dentro un plato con pudín— Puedes comer los míos cuando quieras.

— No estoy llorando por el pudin.

— Ya lo sé...Solo...Solo te lo decía.

Estuvo por cerrar de nuevo la puerta, pero ella habló.

— Hey...Sho-chan...¿Qué...qué piensas de mí? —dijo aun de espaldas.

— ¿Heh?

— Na-nada.

— No eres nada linda, y usas bragas de corazoncitos.

— Shotaro... —su voz se tornó oscura.

— Pero por alguna muy extraña razón...a algunos chicos parece que le gustas...

— ¿Eh?

— Solo estas...un poco linda...

Kyoko se dio la vuelta, secándose las lágrimas. Le vio a él desviar su mirada, avergonzado.

— ¿Le gustó...a alguien? —dijo ella aun incrédula— ¿Piensas que soy un poco linda?

— Ugh —él giró, pero ella se adelantó y le agarró del brazo.

— Dime a quien le gusto.

Después de insistir unas cuantas veces, él se rindió y le contó todo.

Hablaron, hasta que la hora de la cena llegó.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Dividí el capítulo en dos porque no me gusta que quede muy larga :p y bien, el último estará para mañana, ya que quiero corregir y reescribir algunos puntos. Siento la demora!

A los que ponen en favoritos esta historia, muchísimas gracias! Siento por no poder responder de continuado a los comentarios, pero los leo y como siempre soy feliz y estoy agradecida por ello.

Espero que les haya gustado (≧◡≦) Saludos, besos y abrazos imaginarios.


	10. Chapter 10

.

— No sabía que tenías un fetiche por el uniforme de las chicas de secundaria —dijo un hombre serio empujando sus lentes hacia arriba— Acabas de llegar y vas a esta escuela por...un uniforme estilo marinero... Kuon, puedes ser señalado de pervertido si haces esto —meneó la cabeza en negativa.

Kuon se atragantó con su propia saliva, y volteó para mirarlo. Creyó que lo había perdido cuando venía.

— ¿Me seguías? —dijo exhalando un suspiro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí mirando a escondidas? —Yukihito echó un vistazo tras la pared, y vio como los estudiantes salían, siguió mirando, hasta que reconoció el uniforme — ¡¿A-acaso ese uniforme es...?! De esa jovencita —sonrió maliciosamente, pero luego sacudió su cabeza— Kuon, sabes...ella es aún menor...y tú cumplirás pronto dieciocho...

— No soy un pervertido —exclamó, defendiéndose.

— No, no... —dijo riendo entre dientes— Solo decía que deberías tener cuidado...y sabes —esbozó de nuevo una sonrisa maliciosa— Aun tienes diecisiete...

— Yukihito... No es lo que piensas —repuso con una mirada incrédula— Tengo cuatro año más que ella.

— ¡¿La acosaste hasta ese punto?!

— No —exclamó con el ceño fruncido— La conocí..., hablamos, nos hicimos amigos... Pero ayer —bajo su cabeza— Nos encontramos y descubrió una mentira que dije...

— ¿Son amigos? —dijo sorprendido— Eres rápido...

Kuon le miró fijamente, y Yukihito se encogió de hombros, mirando nerviosamente hacia el portón de la escuela.

— Pero ella te gusta, ¿no? —siguió diciendo él— Desde antes la mirabas mucho...¿No ocurrió nada más que solo amistad? —el silencio hizo que volteará, y mirase asombrado su cara.

— Solo es una amiga.

— Es-estas escondiendo algo... Es la primera vez que te veo con esa cara... —lo vio por solo un instante, parecía avergonzado, y luego cambió rápidamente a otra expresión— ¿Qué...qué ocurrió? —insistió— ¿Hiciste algo? ¿Alargaste un brazo? ¿La abrazaste?... ¿La...la besaste? —exclamó sonrojado.

Kuon quería cerrarle su boca de alguna forma al ver como las miradas se dirigían hacia ellos.

— Yukihito, estás hablando muy alto —dijo acercándose con una sonrisa falsa.

— No estás negándolo. ¿De verdad la besaste?

— No...Solo fue por accidente —bajó su vista al recordar el beso que le dio en la mejilla. Sabía que en Japón no era acostumbrado ese tipo de contacto, pero por alguna razón solo lo hizo.

— Entonces... Aceptas que la besaste... ¿dónde? —su rostro se acercó al de él entornando los ojos.

— Yukihito —dijo alejando su cara— Quiero encontrar a Kyoko-chan, necesito hablarla. No me distraigas.

— Así que se llama Kyoko... Quieres cambiar de tema... No me digas que...la besaste en...—sus ojos se agrandaron— La besaste en la boca...Kuon eres un picarón —exclamó con una sonrisa malvada, haciendo que él se sonroje— Pero debes esperar por lo menos hasta que tenga quince.

— No la veo de esa manera.

— ¿Qué? No seas tímido, no hay nada de malo en que te guste ella.

Kuon suspiró y solo sonrió — Me gusta, pero solo como una amiga.

— No, no la ves así—dijo riendo entre dientes, mientras miraba como él lo veía seriamente— Ya deja de negarlo —siguió riendo, pero su expresión no cambió. Dejó de reír de a poco, y lo miró con sorpresa— ¿Eh?... ¿Qué?...Tú...

— ¿Qué?

— No...No te das cuenta que...

— Yukihito, ya deja de decir esas cosas —con un suspiro, se fue de nuevo a mirar a hurtadillas.

— Pe-pero...todas esas veces que la encontrabas siempre lo hacías de inmediato y la veías fijamente hasta lo último —repuso tras su espalda masajeándose la sien — Admitías que te gustaba —enfatizó— Decías que admirabas lo gentil que era, que te gustaba el esfuerzo que notabas que hacía en su estudio. Siempre que la veías sonreías como nunca lo he visto.

Al no oírle responder nada, Yukihito resopló, fue unos pasos atrás y volvió a él para tratar de nuevo — Eso es lo que sé y puede ser nada—replicó aun tras su espalda—, pero estoy seguro que ha pasado más mientras no estaba. Titubeaste cuando te pregunté si lo que paso fue solo amistad, y hasta admitiste que la besaste…La besaste en la boca.

— Por accidente.

— Kuon —cerró los ojos y suspiró— ¿De verdad fue por accidente?

— Eso... —miró como otro grupo de estudiantes salía, distinguiendo fácilmente que ella no estaba ahí— Yo...no...No tenía pensado hacerlo...Nunca la besaría, ella es menor… No me di cuenta de lo que hacía…y…después ya fue tarde…Fue un accidente…

Yukihito sonrió y palmeó su espalda— Ella no te gusta solo como amiga.

Los ojos de Kuon se agrandaron, y está vez no contrarió nada, y solo quedó en silencio. Yukihito dejo de hablar, sabiendo que él necesitaba pensar en lo que le había dicho. Unos minutos pasaron, viéndole mirar hacia los portones.

— Kuon, yo ya me voy —dijo él, y lo vio voltear por primera vez para mirarlo.

— Ah...Sí, gracias...—murmuró frotándose la nuca con una mano.

— Que tengas suerte —se despidió, pero en un imprevisto e inesperadamente, ella, ellos, se encontraron uno en frente del otro— Ah…Ehmm…— Yukihito no sabía que decir, mientras miraba como ambos se quedaron mirándose uno al otro en silencio, al lado de la joven había un chico que observaba con el ceño fruncido.

— Yo…—después de unos segundos, ella desvió su mirada y habló— Yo tengo que ir en otra lado… Ahora no tengo tiempo.

— ¿Tiempo para qué o qué? —exclamó el chico que estaba a su lado, fulminando con la mirada a Kuon, quien siquiera se daba por aludido.

— Kyoko-chan, solo será un momento, por favor —dijo Kuon sin apartar la mirada de ella.

— ¿Q-qué? ¿Y por qué este tipo sabe tu nombre, Kyoko? ¿De qué están hablando? ¿Es que se conocen? —seguía diciendo Sho, sin que nadie le prestase atención.

— Lo siento, Hizuri-san, pero yo…no puedo hablar con usted —contestó ella, mirando a un costado.

— Kyoko ¿Acaso no te dije que tenías que tener cuidado con este tipo? ¿Por qué es que se conocen ahora? —continuó Sho, malhumorado.

— Entonces, ¿Cuándo podrás? —dijo Kuon con seria expresión.

— No… No lo sé…—Kyoko juntó sus manos y las apretó, nerviosa.

— Hey, Kyoko, dime que— Sho no terminó de hablar, y miró asombrado a su lado, cuando de repente sintió que ella le agarró del brazo y se pegó a él— ¿Q-qué pasa? —tartamudeó. Hace años que no le agarraba así, sus manos alrededor de su brazo se sentían delicadas y suaves, podía oler un dulce perfume que provenía de ella.

— Vamos, Sho-chan... Hizuri-san, lo siento, pero ahora no podrá ser.

Kyoko quiso adelantarse, pero Kuon se interpuso en medio, haciendo que se detenga.

— ¿Me estás evitando de nuevo? No te vayas, por favor…

— No lo estoy haciendo…—negó sin mirarlo— De verdad no puedo.

La vista de Kuon fue hacia el brazo que ella agarraba, y luego pasó al chico que estaba sutilmente sonrojado, y ceñudo al verlo a él. Le intercambió sin darse cuenta una mirada furibunda, no le gustaba ver como ella se pegaba de su brazo.

— No lo creo…—dijo él con tono oscuro sin percatar.

Sho sintió un escalofrío al ver su semblante, pero igual siguió mirándolo desafiante.

— Kyoko, no voy a dejar que te quedes con este tipo, no confió en él —repuso con el entrecejo más fruncido.

— Siento entrometerme en todo esto —Yukihito se puso a un lado de Kuon, dándole un codazo para que se percate de lo que hacía— Soy Yashiro Yukihito, amigo de Kuon —dijo con una sonrisa forzada— Kuon me ha hablado mucho de ti, Kyoko-chan. Él solo también me contó lo que pasó, y ha venido hasta aquí a buscarte porque quiere hablar contigo para explicarte sus razones...No podrías…darle por lo menos unos minutos, por favor.

Kyoko se sorprendió de escuchar y ver por primera vez a esa persona. Miró algo nerviosa, pero saludó haciendo una pequeña reverencia — Lo lamento, Yashiro-san —dijo apretando del brazo de Sho— Pero yo ya… —miró abajo y calló. Sabía que estaba llamando la atención de muchos, y causando problemas, pero no quería escucharlo a él, y no es que fuese porque le mintió, lo que no quería es oírle decir que esa mujer era su novia, no soportaría oírlo, necesitaba tiempo para enfrentarlo, y nunca creyó que ese día él solo estaría frente a su escuela.

— ¿No entienden? — Kyoko lo oyó a Sho enojado— Ella no quiere ir, así que dejen de insistir. Además, no dejaré que ella se vaya con este tipo que siquiera conozco, desde que lo vi no he confiado en éste.

— Sho-chan —lo llamó, mirándolo con inquietud— Por favor, no…

— Kyoko-chan —ella giró titubeante a mirar a Kuon, y vio como sus ojos verdes expresaba súplica, tribulación y frustración. Su corazón aceleró y sus mejillas se arrebolaron al verlo. Bajó su cabeza y soltó del brazo de su amigo de infancia.

— Lo siento —con una reverencia y sin decir nada más, ella volteó y se marchó con rapidez.

— ¡Hey, Kyoko! —vociferó Sho viéndola correr en dirección contraria— ¡¿Dónde te vas?!...¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? —murmuró para sí mismo, pero luego vio como frente a sus ojos el tipo rubio y alto pasó para seguirla— ¿Qué demonios…? —quiso detenerlo, pero de repente sintió una mano posar sobre su hombro.

— Hoy es un lindo día, ¿no? —dijo Yukihito con una sonrisa.

 **:::::::** :::::

No supo adónde iba, solo fue corriendo en dirección contraria para poder escapar. Sus pasos fueron disminuyendo de velocidad, al creer que se encontraba lejos de él, giró para mirar atrás, y el susto hizo que su corazón se le saltase del pecho. Él estaba a unos metros, lejos, pero viniendo con una celeridad que estaba segura en cualquier momento la alcanzaría.

Miró de un lado a otro, no sabiendo adonde escapar, hasta que de pronto visualizó un patio baldío, fue allá y se alteró al solo ver un árbol, pasto y malezas, que no servirían para esconderse. Con cautela, miró por si podía aun escapar por otro camino, pero, tragando grueso, vio que él ya estaba cerca.

Fue hasta el árbol y, para asegurarse que no la viese, trepó desesperada en él con algo de dificultad, alcanzando la copa en dónde inesperadamente también lo acompañaba un pequeño gato, que comenzó a llorar más alto al verla.

Kyoko se aferró de la rama más gruesa, la mochila le molestaba, y el maullido del gato temía que la delatará. Sintiendo su corazón bombear a mil por minuto, esperó a que él pasase, soltó un suspiro de alivio al verlo pasar de largo, pero entonces, no sabiendo porqué, él volvió y miró de nuevo adonde estaba.

Contuvo la respiración, mientras veía como él venía, se detenía y buscaba tras el árbol.

— Tanto así no quieres verme…— dijo pasando una mano por su cabello.

Rezaba para que se largará de una vez, mientras, sonrojada, apretaba del dobladillo de su falda contra sus muslos para que no se meciera con la brisa ocasional. Dejó salir el aire lentamente de la boca, al ver que él estaba volteando para largarse, pero como si todo estuviera en su contra, el pequeño felino maulló. Vio que él se acercaba y miraba arriba, sus ojos se abrían amplios al encontrarla, y ella se sonrojaba a niveles extremos.

El viento sopló, y Kyoko chilló.

— ¡No…No mire hacia aquí!

Kuon tardamente se percató de la vista que se ofrecía desde lo alto, y avergonzado bajó su mirada. El silencio se presentó durante largos segundos, hasta que el gato maulló de nuevo y él comenzó a temblar, trató de cubrir su boca, pero la risa reprimida salió como carcajadas.

— ¡No ser ría! —gimió ella colorada.

Él rió durante largos segundos, hasta que con esfuerzo pudo disipar su risa.

— Lo siento —dijo limpiándose las lágrimas— ¿Puedes bajar? —preguntó mirando aun abajo.

— Supongo...—respondió, pero en realidad creía que no.

— Kyoko-chan, ¿por qué me evitas?

— No lo hago…—musitó.

— Eres terca.

—…

— ¿Te ayudo a bajar?

— Puedo bajar sola.

— ¿Es qué aún me estás evitando? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

— Ya te dije que no…

— ¿Entonces por qué no quieres escucharme? ¿Estás muy enojada porque mentí?

— No lo estoy...Pero no debiste mentir —dijo sintiendo su corazón oprimirse— No sé porque quiere esconder el hecho de que tenga una novia —quiso sonar casual, pero su tono salió molesto. No le oyó responder, y entonces, percibió que parecía sonreír— ¿Te estás riendo? —dijo enojada.

— Perdón por mentir —le oyó de pronto serio—…Elly es mi ex novia, rompimos hace meses, duró poco, las cosas no resultaron… Ella suele…insistirme para que volvamos… y no sé porque se presentó ayer como mi novia.

Kyoko cerró los ojos, y los abrió mirando al gatito que desde hace rato no lloraba y la miraba curioso— ¿Y ya…no quieres regresar con ella? —dijo abatida, recordando que él la llamó cuando estaba enfermo.

— No —negó esbozando una sonrisa— Para ser sincero, nunca me llegó a gustar.

— Mentiroso —replicó enojada, irguiendo su cuerpo para mirarlo nuevamente— La llamaste mientras dormías.

— No sé porque habré dicho su nombre, pero no es por lo que piensas, ella no me gusta.

— ¿Entonces porque permitías que se te pegué del brazo? —murmuró irritada.

Kuon alzó su rostro y la miró— ¿Estás celosa? —dijo sonriendo.

— ¡¿Qué?! —abrió y cerró su boca como un pez fuera del agua— ¡No lo estoy! —exclamó enrojecida— ¡¿Por qué debería?! ¡Y deje de mirar hacia aquí!

— ¿No lo estás? —preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¡No! ¡Y tú eres un mentiroso! ¡¿Por qué tenías que mentirme?!

— Porque no quería que pienses lo que estás pensando ahora —dijo repentinamente con seriedad.

— ¿Eh?... ¿Por…por qué?

Las mejillas de él se ruborizaron, bajó de pronto la mirada, causando que ella quedé totalmente pasmada.

— Porque me gustas —confesó mirándola de nuevo.

Los ojos y la boca de Kyoko se abrieron con exageración, sus manos se aflojaron de la rama y casi cayó a un costado.

— ¡Kyoko-chan!

— ¡E-e-e-estoy bien! —tartamudeó agarrándose de nuevo de la rama— Pe-pe-pe-pero usted no…no está bien… No…no bromeé conmigo.

— No lo hago… Me gustas... No solo como una amiga...

— No…no lo creo… ¿po-po-por qué usted podría po-po-por alguien como yo?

— ¿Piensas que soy un pervertido?

— ¿Eh? No, no, no, no, no es eso…So-so-solo…

— ¿Qué piensas de mí?

— ¿Q-qué?

— Como hombre...

Kyoko perdió el equilibrio, y esta vez soltó un grito al sentir que caía. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero no sintió el lacerante dolor que creía le causaría la caída, sino un par de brazos que la agarraron en una incomoda posición. Con el miedo de caer de sus brazos, movió presurosa sus manos hasta alcanzar a abrazarlo, aferrando inconscientemente sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

— Dios—le oyó susurrar en su oído— Me asustaste.

Sentía los latidos acelerados de su corazón en sus oídos, así como también podía sentir los de él con el mismo ritmo. Siguió aferrándose con fuerza a él, quedándose muda y temblorosa.

Kuon bajó para sentarse en el suelo con ella aun en sus brazos.

— Lo siento —le susurró acariciando su espalda con sus manos— Fue mi culpa...Lo siento.

Kyoko negó con su cabeza sobre su hombro, callando y abrazándolo, con los ojos cerrados.

— Kyoko...¿qué están haciendo? —una sombría voz, hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe. Alejó la cabeza de su hombro, y miró a Sho con el ceño exageradamente fruncido; atrás de él, el amigo de Kuon, Yashiro-san, los miraba muy sonrojado.

Su rostro y su cuerpo entero estalló en llamas, al percatarse de la posición en la que estaban. Sus piernas lo soltaron de inmediato y sus brazos se alejaron de él, levantándose con un salto, tambaleante y completamente roja.

— ¡Fu-fu-fu-fue por accidente! —exclamó agitada, sacudiendo sus brazos.

— Sí, por accidente le estabas abrazando con tus piernas y brazos. ¿Cómo no? —dijo Sho con sarcasmo.

— Kyoko-chan, creo que los accidentes pueden suceder más seguido.

Sus ojos casi se le salieron de las órbitas al oírlo susurrar en su oído. Miró como él se alejaba de su oreja para mirarla a los ojos y esbozar una sonrisa cómplice.

— ¡Hi-Hi-Hizuri-san! —su rostro quemó y hasta creía estaba humeando.

Después de ese día, los encuentros, los abrazos o los besos que Kuon le daba a Kyoko, eran siempre por accidente, todo hasta que ella cumplió los quince años.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Me siento como una alumna entregando tarde la tarea al profesor XD Pero no me arrepiento, a última hora reescribí cierta parte, y me quedé satisfecha con ello.

No sé que decir, más que agradecer a todos por seguir esta historia. A **Aria-sm** agradezco muchísimo por invitarme a escribir **Por accidente** , fue realmente satisfactorio y emocionante escribirlo. Llegué a amar esta historia con todo mi corazón :)

Saludos! y espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
